


Only Option is Option B

by orphan_account



Series: Fix It Universe [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Injury Recovery, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Surgery, but it will have a happy ending i swear, its kinda dark and serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh Primus... what did they do to him?” Suddenly Knockout was pulled from his thoughts and felt his plating crawl at the tone of voice Bulkhead used as the Autobots supposedly found whom they were looking for. The chatter that followed next sounded almost like static to Knockout, and he only caught a few key words;“He’s completely open-““-human transplant-““...it doesn’t look good.”When Breakdown's spark signature pops back up Knockout decides to go to the Autobots for help as a last resort. Will it even be worth it in the end though? Fixing the plot because they did Breakdown dirty.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Fix It Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734484
Comments: 26
Kudos: 145





	1. Triage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent fix-it fic. Updates might be slow or sporadic but at least once a week. :)  
> And there will be a happy ending after I drag these two through the mud. Enjoy!

The signal popped up on his HUD again, faint and quickly fading and Knockout knew the state Breakdown would be in. It was an emergency frequency that only was activated when his spark reached a certain point on damage, it had been installed by Shockwave eons ago when Breakdown had first been created, all the combiners had them. And as his doctor Knockout had the receiving end of the signal, and never before had Knockout been so thankful he had kept the upgrade installed. Dreadwing had told him personally that Breakdown had been scrapped by Airachnid, and that those humans came and cleaned up the mess before Dreadwing had a chance to take any of the remains back. 

He had understood at the time, cried it out agonizingly each night until the signal started again. It scared him because that meant he was alive  _ in pieces _ and someone was toying with him, or it was a malfunction meant to haunt him _.  _ At first he had thought it was a malfunction or a cruel joke from Primus himself, but the signal persisted, going off and then turning back on. It had been doing that for days now and Knockout couldn’t pinpoint the location he just knew it was on. He had asked Soundwave about it and he had written it off as a malfunction and told Knockout to return to work. If Breakdown was alive though, he needed to go find him, he couldn’t really return to work like nothing was happening if there was any possibility that Breakdown was still functioning. 

Knockout had repaired him after the first time MECH captured him, and now they had gotten him again, this time on the brink of death he assumed. He steeled himself for his ridiculous plan. Every night after his shift he snuck off base with a crate of medical supplies. Important ones, ones that would be necessary to bring someone back from the brink of death. He had been doing it for five days now and the stockpile was hidden in the woods and covered with foliage. He had gotten dirty in the mud hiding them every night and would immediately clean himself up or go to a carwash so he wouldn’t raise any suspicion, he was just out driving and nobody saw him with the boxes anyways. The next step was to contact the Autobots. It was made blatantly clear that if he attempted rescue on his own and failed he would be dead, and Breakdown had been trying to work out a way for them to go with the Autobots or and get off planet anyways. The Autobots had saved Breakdown once, and had aided Starscream in the past, so he had no doubt they would help him. That was his assumption at least. He didn’t even hide any personal items to take because he didn’t want to waste space, and he could bargain with the information he had on Megatron and his plans with the Autobots.

Admittedly to no one other than himself this was one of the worst ideas he’d had in a long time. Risking his very secure position on the Nemesis and within Decepticon ranks for another mech was foolish. But, Breakdown was his  _ conjunx endura  _ he couldn’t just let humans use him as his play thing if his spark still functioned. If he was too far gone he could always just do in Breakdown himself and get rid of the humans… but that really was a worse case scenario. If that happened…. no, he couldn’t think about that outcome. That thought process would just drive him to insanity, he needed to shove all his feelings deep down and just take everything one step at a time.

It was almost midday and he had no clue how to contact the Autobots, and asking someone like Starscream would be disastrous. So he decided to wait outside the local Jasper Nevada High School, hoping to catch one of those fleshies the bots were so fond of. Truly one of his lower points was sitting outside in his alt mode waiting for a human's help. He was sitting out parked on the road for an hour before he saw the little spunky one with the pink pigtails come out before anybody else, classes didn’t end till three according to the internet... skipping class it seemed? Luck truly was on his side it seemed, at least when it was important. For a moment he hesitated, this one probably wouldn’t take her to their base, she might just call Bulkhead to come out and put some dents in him, but he had no other option and time was of the essence.

“You know I can see you over there decepti-creep! If you’re gonna destroy the school get to it!” Miko called from where she was on the sidewalk walking away from him as he was parked on the road, and as soon as she said it he was shocked out of his thoughts and instantly pulled up to drive slowly on the road parallel to the little human. 

“I’m not- Listen to me. I need a favor, human.” 

“Pfft- /You/ need a favor from me? Is the favor kidnapping me because-“

“I need you to take me someplace I can meet with the Autobots, call them up or something. I’ll even give you a ride.” Knockout emphasized his offer by opening the passenger side door, disgusted that he was about to let a fleshy sit in his interior, especially a dirty protoform one but he needed to do this for Breakdown. 

The human girl stopped walking abruptly and her eyes widened in shock at the offer placed before her. Opening her mouth to say something rude again no doubt. 

“If I wanted to force you I would have already done it, I’m trying to be agreeable here so would you just please get-“ Miko grabbed her phone from her pocket and approached Knockout, sliding into his passenger seat with almost a deranged grin of curiosity on her face. “-in.”

* * *

Miko was nearly insufferable, she wanted to touch the radio, she wanted to touch his wheel, she kept getting her finger prints on his glass, and she kept asking absurd questions. “Miko, darling, could you please call the Autobots, this is a time sensitive matter I’m afraid. I’ll answer all your questions later, hm?” He suggested, hoping to get her to sympathize a little and hurry up and it seemed to work because her fingers started to type away on her phone instead of just snapping a bunch of photos. 

“Yeah yeah- don’t get your parking gear in a twist.... I’ll put it on speaker too.” Miko informed as the phone rang once before Ratchet spoke. 

“Miko, if this is to ask me to put my sirens on to get you out of class again-“ 

“No- no! It’s important, is Optimus there?” 

“Yes-“ 

“Okay! So long story short I’m sitting in- guess who- Knockout’s passenger seat, say hi-“ 

Knockout was already regretting his choice of human, he should’ve waited for that little smart one in the glasses, or maybe that taller one, “Yes, hello, do hurry it up.” 

Miko stuck her tongue out while Ratchet began sputtering over the line, “Don’t worry, he didn’t even kidnap me or anything! He has ‘vital information’ apparently, and needs help from the good guys. Think you can meet us somewhere? Or can I take him back to base?” She started to play with Knockout’s passenger window by making it go up and down and the decepticon huffed and locked it shut after forcing it closed and again Miko sighed and rolled her eyes in disappointment, so instead she stuck her booted feet up on the dash and Knockout cringed but thought better of knocking her feet off. 

Optimus cleared his throat over the line while Ratchet whispered something unintelligible, speaking clearly and with authority, “Miko, Ratchet will send an appropriate address outside of town where it is safe to meet with Knockout. We will be waiting there for the two of you.... When you arrive I expect Knockout to let you out and come to us before transforming... Is that acceptable, Knockout?” 

“Yes- I- yes. Whatever you want.” Knockout agreed, not surprised that he was not trusted to have the little human around him. They were so fragile and squishy, and he wasn’t surprised at how deadly serious the tone of the prime was. Of course it was always like that, at least when he heard it. 

“Good, we shall see you both momentarily.” And with that Miko hung up the call and rattled off the coordinates to Knockout and off they went. He slid his seatbelt across her before he picked up the speed and she squawked before settling down once she realized he was planning on opting for speed to get to their destination. It only took a few short minutes to arrive with Knockout’s speed, it was far outside of town in the desert, in a small secluded basin with a ridge overlooking it. He was certain any autobot he didn’t see in front of him was up there waiting to get the drop on him if he made a wrong move. Waiting in the basin together was Optimus Prime himself, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. 

Knockout stopped a good distance away and opened his passenger side door, unbuckling Miko and allowing her to exit. “Do not leave your coat inside of me- thank you.” He reminded sternly as Miko was getting up and she simply rolled her eyes before trotting happily over to the three autobots in wait, saying something to them that sounded like ‘I told you he’s alright’. And as soon as she disappeared behind Bulkhead’s massive pede he transformed and crossed his arms over his chassis defensively. Again nerves set in, truly he wanted to put on a brave face but it was kind of hard with Optimus Prime staring at you like that. “So- uh- I’ll just get right to it then. I’ve removed my decepticon serial tracker, and here’s a datapad with the locations of a few of our energon mines. If you help me I’ll give you the rest of them- here’s my uh.. weapon too. And I have a few crates of medical supplies to give you, I hid them off the ship.”

The tracker was sawed in half in Knockout’s servos as he produced it, having taken it out right after groundbridging, and the datapad from his subspace, tossing the tracker in the space between them, and more gently placing the datapad there as well on the ground. He followed with taking his energon prod out of his pocket, holding it at the business end and putting it in the pile in front of him before backing up a little. He took a pause and vented audibly, trying to relax himself as he looked at Optimus Prime’s neutral expression. “Breakdown’s spark signature came back online last week and I was told after Airachnid killed him MECH came in and took what was left. I have been trying to locate it, but Soundwave won’t let me near any actual tracking equipment and if I even did find him alive Megatron would have me turn him into spare parts. We do not restore severely damaged mechs, we give them mercy killings.” He saw Bulkhead shift uncomfortably and ignored the autobots discomfort at how blunt he was being, continuing on, “So I’m asking you for help because that’s what you all do correct? Unyielding kindness and rescue missions and such?” 

If the prime was surprised by the information it didn’t show on his faceplate like it did the other two autobots. “If Breakdown still functions we cannot let a fellow Cybertronian continue to suffer at the hands of MECH. I do believe you, Knockout. I do not think you would go to this much trouble to cause trouble. But, I know your loyalty to the Decepticon cause is quite high. What do you wish to accomplish by us aiding you?” Optimus didn’t know how much of a loaded question that was, and now it was Knockout’s turn to squirm uncomfortably. He and Breakdown had talked about going neutral as they had done before landing on Earth, doing their own thing and abandoning the whole war. It wasn’t their fight anyways. 

“My  _ loyalties  _ lie with myself  _ and _ Breakdown, not the Decepticons. If I try and go back after this I’ll get scrapped for sure, especially if I bring him as well. Without a medic there soon the injuries will start to pile up and the  _ war _ is as good as yours. Someone might be able to step up and do minor tasks on the ship but if you truly injured someone it would go untreated.” Knockout said, knowing they had already heard he was only doing this for Breakdown’s benefit as if that wasn’t obvious enough already, but confirming it just made him feel exposed. Nobody was supposed to see him like this; vulnerable and weak, willing to do anything for one mech in particular. He used to be ruthless, he used to be one of the most feared decepticon doctors in his league and now he was practically begging the Autobots for help. And not even for himself either. “I am willing to help you in turn only if I am allowed to repair Breakdown. I’ll give you the leftover medical supplies and offer any assistance I can. I won’t be able to go back after this anyways, Soundwave probably sounded the alarm as soon as I removed my tracker.” 

Optimus didn’t look at his two companions but they were murmuring something Knockout couldn’t hear, “I believe your intentions are good Knockout, we will help you retrieve Breakdown and you may repair him in our limited medical facilities. Your skills will no doubt be of help to us.” Optimus actually offered what seemed to be a sympathetic look before he turned to Bumblebee. “Gather his weapon and the datapad Bumblebee.’ He activated his comm and a moment later a green swirling groundbridge activated and Miko was picked up by Bulkhead, saying something about how they were letting anyone in these days. 

* * *

Knockout was almost frozen next to Ratchet as they listened to the communications channel. He was wringing his servos together painfully, scraping at them to ground himself and feel something, trying to get his flight reflex to settle. If Ratchet had noticed he thought better of saying anything to him about it, and instead was guiding the autobots through the rescue mission and where the signal was located within the MECH compound. After the signal had been booted into their systems it was much stronger and easily located. Knockout had been afraid if they waited too much longer the signal might go out so first they gathered the supplies Knockout had hidden, much more of them going than needed because they clearly didn’t trust him. It was medical grade energon, surgical tools, replacement parts, coding aides, solvent, nano-bite mesh, all sorts of things he knew the autobots probably didn’t have access to. The boxes were placed carefully around and opened for easy access, and the med bay was prepared for a worse case scenario, and Knockout had never been so quick to prepare a station in his life. The medical station was just a corner of the main room, but he had worked with far less before so his complaining of the facilities was stifled for later. He needed to calm himself down some for when they brought him in, he was usually so good about emotionally distancing himself but this was Breakdown and he had thought he was dead for so long…

Ratchet and Optimus hadn’t trusted him completely, which was why Wheeljack was still here with his weapons out, ready to immobilize Knockout at a moment's notice. Knockout knew it was necessary but it wasn’t helping his mood to have two blasters pointed at him at all times. And Wheeljack hated him by sheer association with Breakdown which made him feel wonderful.

“Oh primus... what did they do to him?” Suddenly Knockout was pulled from his thoughts and felt his plating crawl at the tone of voice Bulkhead used as they supposedly found whom they were looking for. The chatter that followed next sounded almost like static to Knockout, and he only caught a few key words. 

“He’s completely open-“ 

“-human transplant-“ 

“...it doesn’t look good.” 

Ratchet was relaying some sort of emergency medical information. How to cauterize energon lines. And the next thing Knockout knew Ratchet was sending him through a groundbridge with an emergency medical pack to assist. 

He knew for a fact he was dissociating the experience, he felt like on autopilot and like this wasn’t really happening. The view that greeted him when he arrived was not a good one. Optimus was doing as Ratchet instructed with Bumblebee, trying to hold energon lines closed, Arcee was covered in energon up to her elbows and Bulkhead was standing off to the side gawking at the scene next to Smokescreen who looked like he was going to throw up. Breakdown was spread out on the floor of a warehouse, chest plating pulled back and spark exposed. There was a contraption inside his chest where it looked like a human could sit, with a console next to it. His helm looked like it had just recently been attached but his bottom half was detached and one of his arms was off to the side. 

The scene looked rushed and like the humans had been interrupted while trying to attach his bottom half and in the process had opened several energon lines and Breakdown was bleeding out. And with that realization Knockout sprung into action. “Move.” He said calmly to Optimus and the yellow bot as he took over, the prime holding the lines with his servos for Knockout until the medic could burn them shut. After he did get out of the way and Knockout peered into his chest cavity, weighing his options before he took his saw out and cut out the crude metal casing the humans had put in. He heard Smokescreen finally lose whatever lunch he had and Bulkhead trying to corral the kid away, Knockout almost had a mind to find it funny, but he was quite busy at the moment. With his spark exposed he examined the usually bright and gorgeous yellow that illuminated from the casing. It was more a dim yellow and rather than being vibrant it was dull as well, but still pulsing which was good. He made up his mind fairly quickly for the next course of action. “I’m going to set an IV and give his spark a jump before we go. I can carry his upper half. But I need someone to hold the energon bag while I work. Go ahead and take the rest of him back though, this shouldn’t take long.” 

Knockout got to work, employing Bulkhead to gather Breakdown’s legs and arm with Arcee’s help and the Prime held the energon IV he was setting up. Smokescreen was utterly useless and he kept apologizing through gagging until Bumblebee finally took him back through the groundbridge. First he used an EM device to numb his entire frame just in case they hadn’t turned his pain receptors off and then he gathered the tubing from the IV. He slid the needle straight into one of his exposed main lines from his chest, securing it rather harshly since he was sure Breakdown couldn’t feel anything now. The doctor then immediately transformed his servo and jolted Breakdown’s spark casing, watching it immediately become more vibrant and bright. “Okay…. that should be good enough. Let’s move.” 

Optimus actually ended up carrying Breakdown’s upper half back into base and Knockout carried the IV as well as any plating the humans had tried to discard. In truth the injuries weren’t so bad… Airachnid had just chopped him up it seemed before the humans got him. And they hadn’t done such a bad job piecing him together it was just crude and Knockout would have to sand down some of the welds and repaint him.

The humans had attempted to retrofit a human command center within Breakdown’s chassis without removing anything necessary. Which was why his spark was exposed and functioning, as well as all his essential components. If Ratchet was shocked at Breakdown’s condition it only showed briefly, the others had probably told him how it looked. Breakdown was placed down on the berth and Ratchet and Knockout fell into an almost wordless rhythm. They connected the fuel lines and handled any pressing matters, adding a spark stabilizer into his chassis so he wouldn’t offline from energon loss. Ratchet was arm deep in his chassis removing the leftover human additions and Knockout was reattaching his limbs methodically. It took hours, and his spark has fluctuated twice and almost offlined. And towards the end Knockout felt close to passing out, his pedes hurt, emotionally he was at his limit, and his servos ached, he was covered in energon, and he was tired.

The two medics sat back a moment and looked over the patchwork blue mech with trained optics, looking for anything else they could’ve possibly missed. “We got it all right?” Knockout asked almost hesitantly, afraid the fellow doctor would tell him something he didn’t want to hear. 

“Well... we got his spark chamber restored, nerve endings attached... fuel lines are done. Welding is done.... only thing left really is to check his code because there’s an endless list of errors and mistakes the humans implemented.” Ratchet listed, wiping down his servos with a rag to rid them of energon, handing it over to Knockout and the decepticon did the same. “Course we don’t need to mess with his code until he starts to wake up. Primus knows how long that could be... I can clean up here.” There was an unspoken kindness and understanding with Ratchet’s words, he was trying to get Knockout to go recharge since there’d be more work to do tomorrow. Well he wasn’t sure if it was kindness or pity, but Knockout wasn’t going to complain. 

“I- thank you....” Knockout began hesitantly, looking over Breakdown’s patched up frame to avoid looking at the autobot. “I’ll do the code tomorrow, better to just get it out of the way... If um... there’s any changes, can you let me know?” 

Ratchet nodded in acknowledgement, “If his vitals shift I’ll be pinged and I’ll come get you. I don’t think they will though, he seems pretty stable.” The old mech began to gather the tools to clean as well as wipe down the surfaces covered in spilled energon. “I’ll get someone to find you a place to recharge and clean up.” The other Autobots had quickly vacated the entire area during this time, the humans were nowhere in sight, left when Knockout showed up probably. Occasionally through the surgery Optimus had come in and out, seemingly unphased by the carnage and mess, but he never said much, only checking in. 

Moments later Ratchet called someone and Arcee came out to the main room and seemed to look over all the work the two had done before gesturing for Knockout to follow her. A tense silence fell over the two as she led him back down the hall, looking back at him every so often and it made Knockout sigh loudly. “Spit it out. I’m not in the mood to argue, autobot. So just threaten me or whatever it is you-” 

“I’m sorry Airachnid did that to him, nobody deserves that.” He hadn’t been expecting that to come out of her mouth, maybe a warning to watch himself or a threat. Not… sympathy? Empathy? Pity? He couldn’t tell. 

“Oh…. well- I- thank you I suppose….” Knockout said as he relaxed, the tiredness in his voice finally revealing itself. “Airachnid has always been one to brutalize things.” He shrugged, not even finding enough energy to be mad at her, he was more angry at MECH or playing with him.

“She has, which is why I’m sorry… He’ll recover though, right?” 

“Hopefully.. this is definitely the worst injury he’s had but he doesn’t break too easily.” Knockout answered, stopping when the little two-wheeler did and looking to the door she gestured at. 

“Here’s the washrack, I’m gonna wait out here and then take you to your room once you’re done. I have a cube of energon for you too.” Arcee explained as she leaned against the wall. 

“Okay. Thank you.” Knockout questioned the kindness but went in and gladly cleaned himself, hating the sticky feeling drying energon always gave. He took care to use the simple washracks to their best ability. Scraping the energon out of the seams of his sensitive servos felt so good, especially under the scalding hot water he had it set to. It would ruin his paint a little but he couldn’t care less, it felt so good on his aching frame. He went as quick as possible though, knowing he’d be annoyed if an Autobot was using his facilities and taking their sweet time. And recharging sounded much better than staying awake any longer. The red mech dried off and went back out to the hall, following Arcee back down the way they had come for a while before they stopped. 

“It’s not the fanciest or anything, but it’s a place to sleep. Here’s your cube too.” Arcee handed over the single cube and opened the door to a small habsuite. The single berth was shoved against the wall with a few shelves and only enough room to really walk to the storage unit next to the berth. 

“You don’t see me complaining.. Thank you again.” Knockout said genuinely, giving her the briefest of kind looks which she seemed to appreciate. 

“You’re welcome. I have to actually lock you in. For safety. Optimus didn’t want to really but it’s a necessary precaution. Just in case. He trusts you for some reason.” Arcee said, waiting for Knockout to enter the room, which he did. “Someone will let you out at seven in the morning, you can get another cube then too. And I think Optimus wants to talk with you about some rules.” 

“The prime sets a curfew I’m guessing? Thinks he’s everyone’s sire?” Knockout snorted, and Arcee actually smiled in slight amusement.

“Something like that. Goodnight, Knockout.” 

The door was shut and locked and Knockout sat on the edge of the berth, staring down at his energon cube before he sipped it slowly. He sighed and put the cube on the table next to the berth and fully sat back on the berth, taking in his new room for the foreseeable future. Definitely not big enough to fit both him and Breakdown, but he could live with that he supposed if Breakdown was okay. There was no mirror, the walls were bare, but there was ventilation and a blanket folded at the end of the berth. Wasn’t a very soft berth like the plush one he had commandeered on the Nemesis, but he could live with sleeping on the floor frankly to get Breakdown back to functioning. 

It was as if it just clicked in his processor. He was alone in this room, no Soundwave listening, nobody was demanding anything from him and all the emotions he had been bottling up over Breakdown came out all at once. The tears welled up in his optics, he had been crying every night pretty consistently since Breakdown’s supposed death but had stopped when the signal popped up. Now he was crying with what he felt was relief, at least for now. He pulled the folded blanket up to his faceplate and wailed into it, sobbing until he tired himself out. 


	2. Repair

Miko watched Knockout from the raised platform she and Raf had posted up at, both had been assured Knockout posed no real threat to either of them other than becoming an accidental pancake if they walked under his pedes. Knockout's talk with Optimus had been brief and the rules were; no leaving unsupervised, no touching the ground bridge unsupervised, he would be locked in his room at night for safety measures until he earned their trust, and no harming the humans. Knockout didn't really agree with the last rule if he was honest, especially with Miko staring at him like that.

“It’s rude to stare, you know.” Knockout commented without looking up from the console he had pulled up and connected to the blue mech’s processor. Ratchet had been willing to offer his help but as soon as Knockout showed him the mess that his code was normally Ratchet allowed Knockout to work at his own discretion. All the other autobots seemed to just steer clear of the entire med bay, or at least the part Knockout was occupying with Breakdown’s unconscious form.

“What’re you doing?” Miko asked instead of responding to his comment, leaning over the metal railing with a smile as she watched Knockout poke and prod. 

He heaved a sigh and looked up at Miko, and then back around the base, catching a few stares of Autobots who were pretending like they weren’t eavesdropping. “Don’t you have anything better to do? Why don’t you go bother that big green idiot? He seems to like it.” He spoke quieter as he continued, glancing behind his shoulder at Ratchet to see if the mech was going to comment but he didn’t. 

Miko’s smile grew wider, “Mmh it‘s no fun when they start to like it… Might as well tell me or I’ll just keep asking. Raf wants to know too, don’t you?” 

Rafael jumped from his spot behind Miko, sat on the floor with his laptop on a crate in front of him. Miko looked back at him and Knockout lifted an optic ridge at the little human. “Uhhm-uh.. Y-yes please, actually… If you wouldn’t mind, Knockout.” 

Knockout sighed again dramatically, as if this was the biggest inconvenience he had ever encountered, “Fine, come closer then.” He waited for Raf to come lean against the railing alongside Miko right above where Breakdown was situated on the berth before he began to explain, “The humans wanted to be able to wear him and control him from the inside, like a suit. They made a few mistakes though, they didn’t extinguish his spark, and didn’t overwrite his personality core…” Knockout explained as he began to continue to work, now with his little audience. Almost reminded him of the academy, being watched and explaining the procedure. “Instead of having to put in something to make him compatible, they found his combiner coding-” 

“Sorry- What’s combiner coding?” Raf asked, and he actually sounded fairly interested, so rare to see a human interested in such things. 

“The autobots didn’t tell you about combiners?” And with the shaking of small little heads Knockout continued, “Hmmmm… how do I put this….. Combiners are mostly made in labs, artificial intelligence, at least they were meant to be. Shockwave made Breakdown and four others and put sparks inside them.” 

“With sparks though came personalities, and they named themselves and had free will, which Shockwave hadn’t really planned for. And what combiners are meant to do are transform together to make… basically a giant mech built for war. The Stunticons, which was Breakdown and the others, created Menasor. When combined though they have decreased intelligence and certain emotions are amplified, for Menasor they were just always angry.”

“So you giant robots could make an even gianter robot and then they’d fight?!” Miko’s eyes were wide and her smile had turned up even more to a full grin. 

“Well, yes. Only some mechs could do it, depending on frame type and processor compatibility… Some were made in labs and others had the code and such pumped into them.” 

“Where are the other stunticons? How big did they get?!” 

“Two of them died, Shockwave did try to make two replacements but they never stayed transformed for more than a minute. So Menasor was officially decommissioned after that…” Knockout paused as he attempted to remember just how big Menasor had been, “They get pretty big.. Maybe four times the height of Breakdown here? He was Menasor’s left pede and I was nearly squashed more than once. And they had this huge flaming sword, I have no idea how they managed that.” 

“Menasor had a huge.. Flaming.. Sword!!” Miko yelled and Ratchet sighed from his spot at the central console, turning around to look at the trio. 

“And this is exactly why nobody told her.” Ratchet supplied before going back to the work he had been doing with an annoyed grumble. 

Miko began to exclaim and ask all sorts of questions, who made the head? Who made the giant sword? Did the sword just crush people since it was so big? How many combiners were there? And Knockout subsequently began to ignore her, the human could be so annoying sometimes.. He shouldn’t have even opened his mouth but the only one who would talk to him really was Ratchet and even then it was all business. Or the prime but the fearless leader wasn’t one for sparkling conversation. And Knockout was kind of afraid to open his mouth around him if he was honest he had almost killed the prime once after all.

Rafael watched Miko run off to apparently ask Bulkhead about this since Knockout was intent on ignoring her, and then the little human opened his mouth, “Have you always been Breakdown’s doctor then?” And he asked it almost with hesitance, as if Knockout might snap at him for such a question. 

Knockout considered not answering, but he wasn’t asking if they were sparked or anything.. It’d be awkward if he didn’t answer, “Nearly almost. Menasor had his leg chopped off by another combiner early on and I was on the field that day. I had worked with Shockwave before so he had me patch dear Breakdown here back onto Menasor so he could keep fighting. After that I was assigned to be their primary physician. So I had to be at every battle, every area Menasor was deployed… Breakdown was the most tolerable of the five of them and he wanted to be a nurse after Menasor was decommed so I trained him and I pulled rank to keep him with me until Cybertron was destroyed and we scattered.” 

“You guys stuck together though.” 

“Yes, well two processors are better than one and all that… More valuable to neutrals and anyone really as a doctor  _ and  _ nurse too.” The reasoning was fairly solid and Raf seemed to be pleased with his answer, and then the small human changed the topic back to the technical matter of things. He asked many questions and Knockout answered them in a way he could understand, amused that the human was so interested. He had researched human anatomy out of curiosity for a while, so it was only fair if he answered any questions the human had. He went so far as to explain a simplified version of all the things he and Ratchet had done to Breakdown to repair him. 

An hour passed and Raf had resigned to silently observing and only popping an occasional question, he had even brought his laptop over to see better and multitask. Knockout actually enjoyed the human’s intellectual curiosity, and on top of that he was polite. He could see why Ratchet tolerated him within his work space, even though he was younger than other humans Knockout had encountered he was much more mature. 

As if on cue to ruin his decent mood Bulkhead came in, sans Miko, probably traded her off to Wheeljack. He only glanced at the green mech once before returning to what he was doing, and then paused as he seemed to hover on just the edge of the med bay. With all the indifferent grace Knockout could muster he turned to him and scowled, “Can I help you? I’m a bit busy as you can tell.” 

Bulkhead jumped a little, looking at Knockout instead of where he had been staring at Breakdown. “I- um… just wanted to see how he was.” 

Knockout’s optic ridges went up in shock, but he quickly schooled his faceplate, “Well- I already have an audience… You can come closer. Just stay out of my way…” He decided, gesturing for Bulkhead to come closer as well, Raf smiled up at the green bot and gave him a wave. Bulkhead did come closer, looking over the work the two medics had done. 

“He looks a lot better…”

“Now that he’s not in pieces, you mean.” 

Bulkhead paused and watched Knockout work for a while, silent and observing, “How long will it be before he wakes up?” 

Knockout hummed, finishing up the line of code he had been working on, “Could be as soon as I turn off the forced recharge, could be weeks. Depends... Always woke up sooner than I preferred though, so maybe a couple of days.” He glanced over at Bulkhead curiously, “Out of everyone here I would think you’d be the last to ask.” 

Bulkhead looked back over at him and shrugged, “I saved him the first time MECH got him and offered him a place with us, doesn’t feel good to wish bad on him really anymore..” 

Knockout paused, thinking over his next choice of words carefully, deciding that he should let the green mech know, for Breakdown’s sake, “He would’ve taken it you know? If Starscream hadn’t shown up. He wanted to, but he didn’t want to leave me behind.” He explained and Bulkhead nodded in understanding, “Tried to convince me joining up with you all would be best but…” Knockout shrugged, sighing as well before he went back to what he was doing.

* * *

“Turn your comm link off.” 

Knockout did as he was told without question, knowing Breakdown had a good reason to ask as they walked in the woods, someone was always listening. If Soundwave asked, which he wouldn’t, they could just say they were doing something scandalous and didn’t want to be interrupted. “It’s off.” 

Breakdown sighed and Knockout hated walking on his blind side, he couldn’t see what kind of expression he was making because of the patch that covered half his profile now thanks to MECH. “I think we should really consider leaving. Megatron is making me  _ assassinate  _ someone. It’s not safe anymore.” 

Knockout stopped their walking and waited for Breakdown to stop as well, finally getting the big mech to look at his shorter counterpart full on. He crossed his arms over his chassis, sighing softly. “It was never safe… Where would we go? You think the Autobots will take us in? Then what? We fight Megatron? If we go neutral Megatron will kill you and then drag me back since I am his only medic.” They had this discussion countless times since Breakdown’s first encounter with MECH and Knockout hated it more every time. He liked things the way they were even if it wasn’t safe. It was safer than either option and Breakdown knew that. 

Breakdown looked at Knockout with that serious face he always put on when he really meant it, “I think the Autobots would be best, we give them all the dirt we have on Megatron and hope for the best. They won’t hurt us. And taking Megatron’s  _ only medic _ away from him is too good an opportunity for them to pass up. When things end I’d rather be on the winning side… Drones might even cause a ruckus when we leave.” 

“You mean when  _ you _ leave, they don’t like me.” Knockout pointed out and Breakdown shrugged, smiling at him and the medic had to smile back. “You really think that’s best? You know I’ll follow you anywhere.” 

“I know. And yeah I do… How long before Megatron decides to assassinate the rest of us?” 

“Fine. So when do you want to make a break for it, big guy?” Knockout asked, knowing Breakdown was completely right. He always had a knack for knowing when it was best to jump ship and Knockout couldn’t deny if Megatron won things would be bad. The war hadn’t been about creating a better Cybertron for a long long time. 

“We can plan it after I take care of Airachnid, one less con to worry about then… Maybe just take what we can carry and go for it?” Breakdown suggested with a shrug, “Can remove our trackers once we get a groundbridge and drive off as fast as we can? We can sort out the specifics later. Go out for another drive, or get a drone to fake a field injury so we can go off ship.” 

Knockout smiled at that, coming over closer to Breakdown so he could put a slender servo in the vent of his chassis to pull him down. “Always trying to get me into trouble.” He mumbled before he kissed him once, smiling up at the taller mech. “Fine, you don’t have to go squash the spider for a bit though. And I was promised a drive.” 

Breakdown chuckled, taking Knockout’s servo in his own as he straightened back up, walking back the way they came to the road, “Yes you were..” 


	3. Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just s2e20 but with Knockout on the bots side. simple chapter really but things will get more exciting soon :)   
>  also follow my tumblr for transformers art https://cryptbabey.tumblr.com/

“You can’t go check the signal  _ alone _ .” 

“Well… I won’t be  _ alone, _ you know me and Knockout could always go check it out.” Smokescreen smiled at Ratchet and the older medic sighed heavily. 

“I’m on house arrest, Prime’s orders kid.” Knockout chimed in, not even bothering to look up from where he was examining his servos as if they were the most interesting thing on the planet. 

It had been a few days since Knockout had arrived on base, and now he was playing the waiting game on Breakdown to finish self-repairs and come back online. They had moved him out of the main medical area and off to the side. Knockout mainly just minded his own business and helped when he was asked, which consisted of helping Optimus decode the Iacon relic coordinates. Smokescreen had taken a shining to him almost immediately though and excelled at annoying him. Knockout really only tolerated him because Ratchet was more annoyed with the two of them around than when he was alone. Now though all of “Team Prime” was out searching for the latest Iacon relic and Ratchet had found another Iacon signal but all communications with the team seemed to be cut off for some reason. And just before Ratchet began to freak out Smokescreen returned with his little human buddy Jack. The two had been messing around all day and Knockout found the two annoying, but not as annoying as Ratchet seemed to. Arcee had nearly blown a gasket on the duo earlier after they had covered another human’s car in organic material. And Knockout had stayed way out of her path of fury. Wheeljack had also left in his ship a few days prior. Which was okay with Knockout because the crass mech not only excelled at winding Ratchet up, but also set his sights on antagonizing Knockout. 

The older medic was silent for a moment, seeming to contemplate his options before looking over at Knockout, “In these circumstances it would seem our best option is for you to accompany Smokescreen as you are more experienced-“ 

“You’re kidding-“ 

“-and would keep him in check. You are not going to run off as long as he is here-“ Ratchet gestured over to Breakdown, “-and I am only  _ asking  _ that you go. It is your decision, but it would certainly be helpful to us all.” 

Knockout glanced between the two mechs and then at the human, who shrugged at him, and weighed his own options. He goes and there’s Decepticons so they come back and get Prime, or there’s nothing there, or they find the relic and he's in the Autobot’s good graces. He doesn’t go and Ratchet tells Optimus he has an unwillingness to help in emergencies… “Fine, I’ll go.”

* * *

“And you brought the human for what reason?” Knockout asked Smokescreen as they walked through the bridge, the younger mech giving him a shrug and grinning like a loon. Jack was tagging along and Knockout was not too pleased about it, Arcee was already upset with Smokescreen for influencing the human once and now the human was also with him, a former Decepticon. Arcee would probably ruin her voice box with all her screaming once she found out. 

“Three helms are better than two right? He’s our backup.” Smokescreen said and Knockout rolled his opics.

“I think he’s just going to get us both in trouble, if we run into any trouble he’s going back along with us. I didn’t come out here to get captured by Soundwave.” Knockout ordered but Smokescren didn’t grace him with a response, instead of continuing the issue he followed Smokescreen to hide behind an outcropping of rocks, peeking over to look at the scene. There around an excavation site on the side of a mountain was a dozen or so drones, two insecticons, and Megatron himself. Sticking out of the rock was some sort of hilt, no doubt to some ancient weapon. Knockout instantly regretted his choice to come and he did duck down a little lower just to be safe.

“That’s the Star Saber! Forged by Solas Prime, it’s said to have the power of the matrix within it… Optimus is gonna be so proud of us.” Smokescreen began to stand as if to go retrieve the weapon and Knockout firmly grabbed his arm and yanked him

back down. Jack and Knockout both spoke at the same time, “That is an awful idea-“ 

“Bad idea-“ 

“-Megatron is  _ right there _ . You’ll have a fusion cannon shaped hole in your chassis before you even get close to that thing. I’ve seen him throw around Oprimus like a  _ sparkling _ !” Knockout whispered fiercely, Smokescreen didn’t seem to believe him all too much. 

“And maybe we can grab it and run out real quick. We’re both faster than he is probably.” Smokescreen yanked his arm out of Knockout’s hold and the medic groaned in annoyance, looking to the human for help. 

“Knockout’s right, Megatron is too dangerous- plus why wouldn’t he have pulled it out yet? Something doesn’t seem right.” Jack insisted, and Knockout nodded in agreement. This human was much smarter than he thought, or maybe he just valued his life which was also smart. “We should wait for backup or go back and get Optimus.” 

“Backup’s not coming.” Smokescreen said and before Knockout could grab him again he was up and climbing over the rock and running at the group of Decepticons.

Knockout watched in shock and horror next to the human, ducking back down a little, “He’s going to get himself killed.” He whispered under his breath in realization. Panic set in, his fight or flight response was scareming to  _ run.  _ Who knows what Megatron would do to him after he had so clearly defected and run off with coordinates and medical supplies. He’d most likely beat him into submission and then interrogate him, and then force him back on the ship to repair the troops. He would never be able to escape again and he was sure of that. 

“And you’re just gonna let him die?” Jack asked, looking up at Knockout with the same shock and fear.

The red mech looked back down just as the drones began shooting at Smokescreen and growled, he really had no choice in the matter it seemed. “You call Ratchet  _ right now.”  _ He instructed before he stood and leaped over the rock as well. He transformed and drove after the rookie to reach him faster. This was dumb, he was going to get himself killed for some rookie Autobot. He didn’t even have his staff because it was locked up with all the Iacon relics, the only weapons he had were his drill and his saw and getting into close quarters with Megatron did not sound pleasant; he had repaired many of Starscream’s encounters. 

Just as Knockout became visible a few of the vehicons stopped shooting, which was a surprise to him. He never really thought he was particularly liked in their ranks, but they had been quite kind after Breakdown’s death though so maybe it was pity, confusion? It didn’t matter really he was going to use it to his advantage. Smokescreen grabbed the relic and pulled, even going so far as to brace his legs against the rock and try but to no avail. Knockout stopped once he came behind him and transformed back into robot mode, bringing out both his saw and drill and standing at alert ready to fight any drone that took a step forward. They all had their blasters on the two but nobody seemed keen on shooting. 

“Well are any of you going to try anything?” Knockout’s inquiry was met with stunned silence just as Megatron stalked over, and he did not look pleased at all. Some of Knockout’s initial bravery, or stupidity he guessed, left him and he thought about dropping his weapons but that was an even stupider idea. He couldn’t just leave Breakdown back at the Autobot base alone. 

“Apprehend the traitor and his  _ friend _ !” Megatron commanded and when nobody moved he grabbed the nearest vehicon roughly, growling as he tossed them aside angrily. “Did I stutter?! Grab them!” 

The vehicons only hesitated for one more moment and then began to approach slowly, putting their blasters away in some silent communication that they would not hurt Knockout or Smokescreen. The medic pulled his weapons closer as if he was actually going to hurt them and then thought better of it. If he hurt them they most likely would go back to trying to shoot the two of them and being shot was worse than being grabbed. He transformed his servos back to normal just as Smokescreen brought his blaster out. “What are you doing-“ 

Knockout pushed his blaster down and turned back to look at the younger mech who was behind him. “They won’t hurt you- just be quiet I’m going to stall until backup comes.” He hissed back at him in a whisper, which seemed to convey the danger of the situation to Smokescreen and he lowered and put away his weapon just as the vehicons grabbed them. 

“Bring the traitor to me.” Megatron beckoned the drones over and the grip they had on Knockout was barely considered a grip. He could try to run if he wanted but Megatron would just shoot him. Or the Insecticons would catch him. He glanced to where the two insecticons had been and noticed their absence, which was not a good sign. Knockout turned his attention back to the huge and angry warlord and was led right up to Megatron. Without warning the much larger mech grabbed him by the throat and hauled him up off the ground. The medic kicked his legs out in panic and clawed onto his larger servo, trying to pry it off but Megatron just squeezed harder until he stilled.

“I would love to know what you think you’re doing with this  _ Autobot, _ Knockout?” The growl that came out of Megatron was unlike one he had ever heard in person, he guessed this was the one he used with Starscream all the time. He had only heard it through the door once or twice before. And he could see why Starscream was so scared of Megatron now. 

Knockout vented heavily, his neck cables were getting crushed and he had to stall Megatron somehow. If rescue didn’t come he would be on his way back to the Nemesis along with Smokescreen and many of the interrogation tactics he had personally used before would no doubt be turned on himself. Jack was up there calling Ratchet and hopefully getting the Prime to come bail them out, so he needed to drag this out for as long as he could. When he didn’t answer as quickly as Megatron wanted he began to fire up his fusion cannon and pointed it square against Knockout’s chest. “I- I was just leading him into your grasp Lord Megatron. Do you really think I would become a traitor to our great cause?” He asked breathlessly and offered one of his charming smiles to accompany his lie despite the pain in his neck.

Megatron smiled back, all teeth and dripping with anger, his optics narrowing, “Do you really think I would believe that, Doctor? Now, answer the question. You did run off without giving a proper goodbye.” He demanded, puncturing his sharp digits against Knockout’s neck cables until he broke the mesh and energon began to gush out against his large servo, dripping between the digits. A crunching noise sounded from his neck and real fear set into the medic. 

Knockout whined and squirmed, trying to kick his legs out again and dig his claws into Megatron’s servo but the warlord just powered his fusion cannon up more to make him stop again. He gasped for intake and Megatron actually did release his grip the tiniest fraction to allow Knockout to speak. “I- I- was trying to-“ He was cut off by the sound of blaster fire and Megatron glanced over in the direction of where it was coming from. Knockout didn’t waste this opportunity and quickly transformed his servo into his saw and brought it against the back of Megatron’s wrist. The warlord pulled back and dropped Knockout all in one action, and his fusion cannon fired as if on reflex. The shot barely grazed Knockout’s right pede as he landed on the ground on his back and before Megatron had the mind to finish him off he ran off in pursuit of Optimus Prime. It seemed Jack had been successful in his mission to contact the backup. 

Knockout laid there and groaned in pain, the few drones were left standing there in shock and as the Autobots got closer they got rid of their blasters and put their servos up in surrender. Smokescreen watched in shock for a moment before he rushed over to Knockout just as the medic began to hold onto his gushing neck. “That went extremely well don’t you think, Smokescreen?” He asked with sarcasm, static setting in on his vocalizer. 

As the Autobots got closer one Vehicon spoke up, “We’re not going to shoot! Come help Knockout and we won’t have a problem!” And the Autobots exchanged glances before Bumblebee and Bulkhead rushed over, Arcee was busy dealing with the two insecticons off in the distance it seemed. Smokscreen assisted Knockout up and the medic shooed him away, standing up on his own although he had a slight limp. The fusion cannon cauterized the wound from the heat of the blast so at least he wasn’t bleeding out. 

“Here I can help, I can carry you if-” Smokescreen offered as he let Knockout lean against him.

“I’ve had much worse- no you are _ not  _ carrying me.” He grumbled as Bumblebee and Bulkhead approached. There was an awkward staring contest between the drones and the small group and Knockout spoke up again, this time at the drones, “Well, shoo unless you want Megatron to think you’ve all defected as well.” And with that the drones all began to transform and scatter, obviously not wanting the same fate at Knockout. 

“What happened?” Bumblebee asked as Bulkhead started to call a bridge to get them all back to base. 

“Your  _ rookie _ went on a suicide mission,” Knockout grumbled and Smokescreen had the decency to look ashamed of himself, adjusting the way he was holding Knockout’s weight up. 

“Sorry…. I’m really sorry Knockout you really saved me back there. I owe you one,” Smokescreen looked to the two Autobots in front of them, “Knockout came down and saved me from getting scrapped by Megatron.” Smokescren explained and Bumblebee and Bulkhead exchanged a surprised glance between them that Knockout ignored for his own dignity.

“You owe me a lot more than  _ one _ for this.” Knockout grumbled through the static in his vocalizer, Smokescreen giving him an apologetic look again.

The ground bridge was called and Smokescreen and Knockout began to leave just as Optimus retrieved the sword and subsequently  _ chopped a giant rock in half. _ After seeing that Knockout decided he very much was thankful to have switched sides.

* * *

“You know what I can’t believe? That not only was the ‘con there helping but you also decided to put a human in  _ danger again _ .” Arcee grumbled at Smokescreen, pointing her digit right into his chassis. Knockout was sitting down, applying pressure to the punctures Ratchet had not repaired yet. As soon as he was through the groundbridge Ratchet demanded answers from Smokescreen and then numbed Knockout to begin his repairs. Mesh was placed carefully over each puncture spot and scrape and the cables would definitely be bruised for days if the way they had crunched was any indication. 

“Arcee it wasn’t their fault I-“ Jack began, and was quickly cut off.

“Don’t even start with me, we’ll talk tomorrow.” 

Ratchet did not look up from what he was doing but quickly chimed in, “I sent Knockout with Smokescreen as it was an emergency situation and he has shown no interest in betraying us. He has been more than helpful to us and I believe if he had not been there Smokescreen would be in worse condition or aboard the Nemesis as a prisoner of war,” Ratchet stated, “Smokescreen has already confessed he brought JAck against Knockout’s knowledge.” 

Arcee looked to Ratchet as he spoke and took his word more seriously than Smokescreen or Jack’s, but just as quick turned his searing gaze back up at the rookie Autobot. “Still, we need more Autobots in our ranks, not reckless children who put our most vulnerable in danger. The fact that the former Decepticon is more responsible than you says enough.” The two-wheeler berated, glaring up at Smokescreen and the younger mech nodded in understanding. 

“Arcee, it’s my fault, not Knockout’s. He didn’t know I was bringing Jack until we were already there and told me to send him back but I didn’t listen… I’m sorry, again.” Smokescreen was rather diplomatic, and Knockout would have to thank him later for the young mech not throwing him under the bus. It would’ve been easy to deny responsibility and blame the former Decepticon for the whole ordeal since he was in no position to speak or stand up for himself. He’d also have to thank Ratchet for the repair and for telling the truth. If this had happened on the Nemesis he would probably have been beat for his insubordination and absolute incompetency. 

Optimus held the massive sword by the hilt and let the tip rest on the ground, “Disregard for human safety, or anyone’s safety will  _ not be tolerated _ . Do you understand?” And Knockout was actually a little intimidated by the tone he used. And then the Prime quickly returned to his emotionless leader tone and began a speech about how life was precious and such forth. And then the sword began glowing and Knockout was generally freaked out by that but was even more shocked when Optimus began relaying the message Alpha Trion was sending to him. Apparently they were going back to Cybertron.

After the initial shock of this message from Alpha Trion died down Optimus put the sword up and came over into the med bay. Knockout was now leaned back and Ratchet was doing his best to repair his leg, he had his pain receptors cut off and was conscious enough to aid Ratchet as his scrub nurse, handing him tools and holding things for him when needed. 

“Knockout, I owe you an apology. My distrust was placed in mostly precautionary measures but it seems you are willing to aid one of our members even at the expense of your own safety. Thank you for your bravery today.” Optimus spoke kindly, actually giving the red medic a smile. And Knockout glanced up just barely as he was addressed.

Knockout was a little stunned and the remaining Autobots seemed to be too, but he schooled his expression into a neutral one. He deserved to be recognized for almost getting killed for an Autobot he supposed. “Well it wouldn’t be very helpful to let the rookie die on his first real mission out would it? I don’t think Megatron would’ve taken kindly to his attitude.” His voice was still filled with a hint of static, but thankfully he couldn’t feel it at all.

“I do not believe so either, I am glad you were there to deescalate the situation. If you had not been there Smokescreen would likely be more injured than you. Or Jack would have been in more danger.” Optimus then looked over to Arcee expectantly and she stopped her small conversation with Bumblebee 

“Sorry I accused you of putting Jack in danger.” Arcee spoke softly, and Knockout actually believed her apology, but he looked back to what Ratchet was doing so the old medic wouldn’t mess up. 

“None taken. If it helps at all the hum-  _ Jack  _ was actually very helpful. He did get our rescue after all.” Knockout stated, leaning back in the seat he was in. And the exchange seemed to be enough for Optimus’s peace of mind and the leader went back to where he was decoding the locations of the four omega keys they needed. Knockout was supposed to assist him since he had a vague knowledge of the code but he was told to wait until Ratchet was done. Assured that he had been more than helpful today and deserved to rest. 

Knockout watched Ratchet patch him up, not going to complain about the job he was doing since it was actually fairly good. His paint was scratched around his upper half from Megatron, and his pede looked like slag but Ratchet was fixing that. Normally he would be furious, complaining, throwing a dramatic fit over the whole ordeal but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He could always fix it later, and the Autobots always seemed to be scratched and dinged up so he would just deal with it for now. Breakdown would be surprised to see him so dinged up at least. He lifted his helm and glanced over at Breakdown’s unconscious form, squinting at the screen faraway to make sure his vitals were just as he left them. Satisfied that nothing had changed he relaxed and started planning exactly how he was going to repair his abysmal finish and paint once he had the free time. 


	4. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In classic tfp fashion we call this ~filler~ but good filler. I will update again as soon as I can but it's finals week and I am very busy! I will upload two chapters next time to make up for the small lapse in uploads. Enjoy!

Knockout looked at the screen again, making sure all the readings were in order before he changed the energon IV drip they set up to keep Breakdown full of pain medication, to keep him from forced shut down when he woke up. His processor activity was increasing, which was a good sign, not enough for him to wake up but any improvement was improvement. He had been given a lot more freedom after his sacrifice for Smokescreen, his door was kept unlocked, and he could leave base with appropriate supervision. Which meant practically anybody on base. He was also given his energon staff back, in case he had another run in with Megatron or anyone else for that matter. His neck cables were still bruised to the pit, it hurt to swallow or talk really, and he had accepted that his paint would be scratched up. He paused as he opened the new IV bag when he heard a female voice clear it’s throat down at his pedes, he tensed and stilled himself before glancing down, not wanting to step on whatever human had decided to come over to bother him. 

“Don’t look so obvious, keep doing whatever it is you’re doing.” Miko commanded as she looked around suspiciously at the nearly empty room. The only two in it were Ratchet and Optimus other than Knockout himself. 

Knockout decided to humor her and continued with his mundane task, looking back to what he was doing instead of looking at the spunky little human. “It sounds as if you think I will help you with whatever devious task you’ve concocted in that little brain of yours-” 

“Hey I’ll ask the questions here _pal._ ” Miko whispered fiercely and Knockout found the whole thing rather entertaining. “I need a ride-” 

“No. Ask your _keeper_.” 

“-His name is Bulkhead. And I don’t need a ride from him, I need one from you. I'm busting you out.” Miko ventured closer, standing between his pedes and truly Knockout commended her bravery. He had almost stepped on her twice in his first few days here and she had dared him to once before as well. 

“I'm allowed to leave now, I'm not a prisoner. And pray tell where would I be driving you in this dream scenario?” He asked, replacing the IV bag and then adjusting the drip level carefully with his digits. 

“Well- since you’re all scratched up I was gonna take you and get the scratches out of your hood.” 

“What do you get out of this?” 

“You give me a ride.” Miko looked back up at him and smiled innocently, and as he glanced down he knew this was not an innocent request. 

Knockout stared at her for a few moments, looking back to the IV drip to make sure it was set up properly. It was a chance to get out and nobody else had offered to really take him anywhere. He could ask but he didn’t need anyone babysitting him.. “Fine. Go wait until I’m done.” 

* * *

“I know what I’m doing. My Dad has this really fancy car back home he taught me how to take care of.” Miko assured as she sat the bucket of supplies down and tied her hair up into one ponytail unlike the two she often sported. 

“You surely cannot make it any worse- actually you could but I doubt you would risk it.” Knockout commented, parked in his alt mode in a human garage. It was Miko’s host family’s house but they were all out so she was using the space to her advantage. She hadn’t wanted to do it outside in case it drew attention or the neighbors asked questions. 

“You gonna kill me if I do?” Miko asked, smiling at him challengingly as she picked out one of the new rags she had purchased on the way here, with much griping from Knockout that they had to stop. 

“... You know I won’t but I certainly won’t be pleased. I’ll… give you a stern talking to.” Knockout decided and Miko laughed as she got some of the scratch removal wax she had gotten onto the rag. 

“Oooohh I’m so scared of the big bad Decepticon.” She hesitated only a moment and when Knockout didn’t move or do anything to back out she started to rub the wax on the scratches in a circular motion. “So... caused a big win for us with the giant magical sword and all.” 

“It seems that way. If I had any choice in the matter I wouldn’t have been in the middle of it.” 

“Don’t you wanna help us out? I thought you were big and bad.” Miko asked, sounding a little accusatory but Knockout was being benevolent and trying to be nice since Miko was doing this favor for him. 

“I do but I also value my life, I am not as ‘big and bad’ as Megatron. He could’ve killed me if he wasn’t so set on his dramatics and got down to business.” A tense silence filled the room and Miko and Knockout both let it lay for a while. The only noise being the noise of suburban kids playing across the street and the wiping of the rag against his finish. 

Miko leaned back and examined the one spot she had been working on before she got some more of the wax and moved on to a large section. “You know you look at Breakdown a certain way, it’s different than what I thought.” She pointed out and Knockout could feel his intake clench up, he was glad he was in his alt mode because his face would’ve gone through a journey. 

He steeled himself and relaxed, not taking too long to respond or else the human would no doubt just sue it to her advantage. “What way is that?” 

She seemed to think, her face scrunching in concentration before she answered and Knockout felt like he had been hit by a train. “You look worried a lot. I didn’t think anybody would be that worried over someone like that.” 

“There is more to him than chasing Bulkhead around and crushing things.” Knockout provided and Miko shrugged, seeming like she had never really thought about it before. The human seemed to think again before she responded. 

“You look at him like you’re trying to protect him,” She settled on, wiping away the excess on his hood with another rag, “And I didn’t think he out of all the cons would really need protecting.” 

“Well, we’ve been together a long time. Everyone needs someone to look after them.” He rationalized, feeling rather pinned by the topic of choice. She hadn’t asked any really damning questions yet, he was just overly anxious about the topic. 

“How long have you guys been together?” 

“Hmm five million. About halfway through the war when the combiners were made I met him only a year after he was forged.” 

Miko’s brows raised at the number, “ _Five million_?! How old are you? How old is Ratchet?!” She asked, her waxing stopping in her surprise. 

“Our lifespans and concept of time is much different than yours. I’m around thirteen million. I had just finished medical school before the war started, and Ratchet is probably closer to fifty or sixty million? Maybe older? You’d have to ask him. Five million isn’t really that long but the war going on certainly makes it feel longer.” 

Miko stared at his windshield as if it was his face and gaped, “So- you- wait! That means you’re almost three times Breakdown’s age!” 

“That is _not_ how it works. Even if he had been forged naturally Cybertronians advance to adulthood within only ten years.” Knockout explained and Miko relaxed and continued to wax. 

“So you’re not a cradle snatcher?” 

“A what?” 

“Means you date someone younger than you.” 

Knockout tensed up all over, knowing the human didn’t notice but he had to take a moment, “Ah.. no I am not a cradle snatcher.” 

Miko glanced up at him and gained a mischievous smirk, “So you are dating him then?” 

The medic was truly floored by her questioning, why did she want to know anyways? “Why do you want to know?” 

“Because I bet Smokescreen and Jack that you were. They’re about to owe me fifty bucks. Bulkhead won’t tell me and nobody else knows. Ratchet yelled at me the other day ‘cause I asked him.” 

Knockout weighed his options, he could lie and nobody would win, or he could just tell the human since it was fairly obvious anyways, and it would inconvenience Smokescreen and Jack. “We are not _dating_. You humans come up with such crude concepts for relationships. We’re conjunx endura… Like what you humans call marriage except it’s much more important than signing some documents in a government facility.” 

“Ha! I knew it...” Miko had a self satisfied look on her face as she finished up and moved to the other side of his hood. “So what is it then, this conjunx thingy?” 

“It’s basically human marriage except divorce or separation is not really allowed most of the time. It’s a deeply personal thing, it’s actually considered rude to ask someone you don’t know well about it.” Knockout pointed out and Miko did look a little bashful now about it. 

“Sorry…” 

“I wouldn’t have answered if I thought it was rude.” 

“...How long have you guys been _together?_.” Miko asked again and Knockout almost felt like laughing at the way she had said it, as if they were conspiring. 

“We’ve been conjunx for ten thousand years. Still fairly new. Decided to make it all official spur of the moment because we weren’t really involved in the war and there was no real fear of backlash from superiors.” The red mech hummed and Miko seemed fairly confused, “Fraternization is discouraged. If you get too close to someone during a galaxy wide genocide you are bound to get hurt and end up losing your mind. A soldier concerned with one singular person is not a good soldier. Medics were especially frowned upon, we weren’t allowed to play favorites but everyone did it.” 

“Played favorites?” 

“Yes, I was assigned to Breakdown’s squadron after their last physician was crushed-”

“Crushed?” 

“Menasor stepped on him because he had upset them.” 

“Oh.” 

“Breakdown was by far the most tolerable only because he was actually helpful and listened. The rest of them only listened because I had come from Megatron’s… research and information division.” 

“What’d you do there?” 

Knockout paused and decided this was not something the human child needed to hear about. “If it’s all the same to you I’d rather not say. It was… fairly nasty work.” 

Miko nodded and sat back again to look over the job she had done. “I think I got it all… Up to your standards?” She asked with a smile and Knockout hummed. 

“Yes, you did an adequate job.” 

“You’re welcome. Now give me a ride around town and I _might_ keep being nice to you.” 

* * *

Knockout woke up when he felt the form twist and shake next to him and he onlined his red optics in the dark hab suite. They adjusted to the lack of light quickly and zoned in on Breakdown next to him. He was having another nightmare, he had been having them since Menasor had been torn apart and decommissioned. Shockwave had only made it worse by trying to create replacements for Wildrider and Dead End. It had been vorns since that though, Breakdown’s recovery had taken a while and then the physical therapy had been hard enough without Shockwave doing experiments on them. It was Knockout’s job to protect him, it always had been. 

The medic sat up and turned the berthside light on, the blanket sliding down his form. He looked over at Breakdown’s orange faceplate twisted in pain and put a gentle servo on his cheek. He stroked a thumb across his faceplate soothingly, hoping to ease his dream without waking him up. Waking up meant he’d likely dive helm first into a panic attack, always too jumpy and timid to relax.

“Shhhh… It’s okay. You’re safe. I’m here with you you’re safe.” Knockout whispered, watching Breakdown twist in the sheets painfully. 

The larger mech gasped and his optics flew open, sitting up so quickly it even made Knockout jump. “They- we-“ 

“Breakdown- shh Sweetspark look at me. You’re fine. Look where you are, you’re here with me.” Knockout soothed, grabbing Breakdown’s arm and putting his servo under his chin to force his helm over. His yellow optics were unfocused, and he was looking past Knockout it seemed so the doctor grasped his arm harder, digging his pointed digits into the armor. “Breakdown look at me.” 

The former combiner looked down at his arm and blinked a few times before he seemed to come back to reality, looking at Knockout’s faceplate next. “I- I- It felt so real.” He stammered just as his venting started to pick up.

Knockout slid his servo up to his faceplate and the other to his shoulder. “I know. It feels real but it isn’t… Just breathe with me okay? That’s all you have to do.” Breakdown nodded and Knockout went through the process of guiding Breakdown through deep breaths. They continued for several minutes, Knockout encouraging Breakdown until his venting evened out and wasn’t shuddering anymore. 

“Thanks…”

“You want to talk about it?” Knockout asked and watched as Breakdown shook his helm. “That’s okay. You wanna try going back to sleep, darling?” And Breakdown shook his helm again after a moment of consideration. 

“No.. you should get some rest though you have your double shift in the morning and-“ 

“Nonsense. Always so selfless…” Knockout grumbled, smiling at him, “Probably just want me to go to sleep so you can message your side mech.” Knockout teased, hoping Breakdown would take the bait and tease him back. It was always a good distraction that Knockout leaned on to quickly get Breakdown out of his thoughts. The blue mech smiled softly and huffed in what Knockout assumed was an endearing way.

“You caught me. Need to make sure I have my options open for when you finally find someone better-“

“See now you’re fishing for compliments and it absolutely will not work on me, you handsome scoundrel,” Knockout declared, moving and climbing up into Breakdown’s lap, tossing the covers aside. “Absolute charmer, cute mech, horrible flirt-“ He pushed a servo against Breakdown’s mouth when the mech tried to lean in and kiss him. Just as fast Breakdown licked the palm of his servo and Knockout didn’t budge, only raising an optic ridge. “Really? So immature, Breakdown-“ And then Breakdown bit his servo and Knockout did pull back. “Assaulting a superior officer? How very bold! You know I eat mechs like you for breakfast?” 

Breakdown snickered before he broke into a full on laugh, “Oh- I _know_ exactly what you eat for breakfast, doc. It’s my-“ 

“So crass! I can’t believe you would speak to me like this.” Knockout spoke over him dramatically, and Breakdown laughed at his sudden indignation. The red mech grinned down at him and put his servos on either side of his helm, leaning down to kiss him once before his smile softened. “You sure you don’t wanna talk about it?” He asked, and stroked a manicured servo across his faceplate. 

Breakdown looked up at him and his whole demeanor relaxed, giving his partner a gentle nod. “Yeah, I’m okay… You can seriously go back to sleep though. I’ll be alright.” 

Knockout watched his faceplate to see if he was lying, he was awful at lying and he would never look at him in the optics when he did. But, Breakdown met his gaze, completely at ease. “Hmm alright. If you need me though you’ll wake me up right?”

“Yes-“ 

“And you won’t overthink it and sit there and freak out instead of just waking me up, right?” 

“Yes, I promise.” Breakdown relented, sighing in defeat. “You don’t have to move. I know you like to recharge on top of me.” 

Knockout leaned back over to his side and almost fell out of his lap when he pressed the button to shut the light off again. “Hmm you like it too.” He smiled and leaned down and kissed him again sweetly before settling over his chassis. Breakdown wrapped his arms around his back, pulling the covers up and Knockout slotted his face into his neck cables. 

“Yeah… I do.” 


	5. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is now Knockout makes new friends and talks about trauma! uploading another chapter after this as promised and the plot begins to thicken ;)

“You know, I thought you’d complain more about this.” Arcee commented as she wrote down the amount of ammunition they had and then began counting the next crate of supplies. Knockout could only shrug in response. 

“I could start if you’d like,” He offered and Arcee snorted, counting under her breath. They had been at it for awhile, counting and writing down all the supplies they had. With Optimus busy at work decoding the last Omega key signal there was not much else they could do, so it was better to be productive. Earlier Arcee had given Smokescreen a rather stern talking to in front of everyone and he had run off in a hurry after he had lost the third Omega key to Dreadwing. Knockout did tolerate the rookie as he was a bit plucky and naive at times, but he was glad Arcee was the one to tell him off, although she had been a tad blunt with him. He was young afterall. “You certainly put on a show earlier.” 

Arcee looked up as she wrote, frowning a bit, “Someone needed to teach him a lesson. His bravado will get him killed.” She pointed out and Knockout nodded in response. 

“Oh I agree, you were just a bit blunt with him is all. He seems very sensitive. New sparks always are like that.” He commented, writing down his own amount he had been counting. 

Arcee was silent for a moment, so Knockout looked up at her and she seemed to soften a little. “I am going to apologize once he gets back from his pouting. But, I guess you’d know…. How old is Breakdown anyways?” 

“Five million but he acts like he’s _ fifty million _ sometimes,” He answered automatically with a roll of optics and Arcee laughed softly. “I think being in the thick of things matured him rather fast. He wasn’t at all like a new spark when I met him. Not as wide eyed and… enthusiastic, as Smokescreen.” 

“War does change people…” Arcee stated, and it seemed like they were done talking but she sighed and spoke again, “Y’know I’m- I’m sorry about everything that’s happened. With you losing him and then finding him- I get it.” Arcee said and Knockout caught her optics and the two were left staring at each other. “I lost two of my partners, we weren’t as  _ close _ as the two of you but it still hurt. I can’t imagine going through that and still having to do all that work on the Nemesis…” 

Knockout stared at the two-wheeler, he hadn’t talked about how difficult it had been for him at all really. In fact he had boxed it away all nice and neat to deal with  _ later _ . Decepticons were not known to grieve long and he had to keep up a standard appearance to the troops. He had been allowed one day off on Dreadwing’s insistence and even then it hadn’t been enough. He would have grieved for the rest of his life, now he was stuck in an odd limbo of waiting and hoping. “I- Decepticons do not  _ grieve _ -” 

“But you did.” Arcee cut him off with a look and he was stunned into a brief silence.

“I- yes I did.” Knockout looked away and acted as if the conversation was over, staring at the box in front of him instead of meeting her gaze. 

“If you want to talk about it all I’m saying is I get it… We don’t have to talk, but since you’re part of the team we’re all here for you.” She said and a silence fell across them. Knockout was stuck counting the same row of energon cubes over and over again until he realized he had just been staring and not counting at all. He sighed loudly and looked back to the two-wheeler. Not knowing why she was so concerned with him but opening up really couldn’t hurt. 

“I was allowed one day of grievance. Only because Dreadwing insisted on my behalf… And then I had to go back to work the next day after and acted like nothing had changed. Nobody cared. The only ones who showed me any ounce of sympathy were the drones and that is only because they  _ liked _ Breakdown.” Knockout explained, his voice surprisingly calm, he looked back to Arcee’s optics and shrugged, “Now I’m just in this weird in-between of grieving and hope… Until he wakes up. I guess that’s what I’m waiting for now… The whole time it didn’t feel real and then I was just angry at everyone. I didn’t believe it when his signal popped back up. I almost wanted it to go away, it was taunting me.. It just made me angrier until I decided I might as well desert and see if you could all help.”

Arcee was quiet a moment as she listened, the air heavy with the conversation. “When Cliffjumper died, I wanted so badly to believe I could make it in time. That I could save him somehow. He was a better soldier than I was, he deserved to live…. I’m glad you came to us for help. I’m glad you’re getting a second chance..” Arcee was sincere and Knockout appreciated someone listening, she gave a meaningful look before a sly look replaced it, “Jury’s still out on the big leg though.” 

The corners of Knockout’s mouth upturned into a reminiscent smile, “It was the big leg’s idea to desert and come to you for help in the first place.” 

“Really? It was Breakdown’s idea?” 

“Yes, we were going to make a better plan when he got back from executing Airachnid. He almost did desert when Bulkhead offered it to him but he couldn’t leave me behind.” 

“Never guessed him to be the type to desert.” 

The doctor turned back to his data pad, humming in acknowledgement, “Well, he thought you all were safer than going neutral… he didn’t want us to be next on Megatron’s chopping block, you only need to upset him once unless your name is  _ Starscream _ .” Knockout supplied and Arcee laughed again. 

“He really does overlook anything Starscream does, doesn’t he?” 

“Starscream could try and slit his throat cables in the middle of the night and the next morning they’d be best pals again.” Knockout said flatly, “Starscream isn’t much but he is a master manipulator and Megatron is weak for it time and time again… His arrogance and pride to have dominion over someone so unruly is what his flaw is.” He explained, rolling his optics. 

Arcee chuckled, “Too much drama on the Nemesis?” 

“Oh you have no idea.” 

* * *

Wildrider was a confirmed casualty, Knockout felt his spark in his tank as he walked through the rubble with the search squadron. He was Menasor’s physician, and he had never been more frightened. He had repaired injury after injury, even on near death the Stunticons always had something snarky to say back, and if it wasn't sass they weren’t at all concerned with their injuries, they’d be up and back to battle in minutes. They didn’t break easily. So to see even one in irreparable  _ pieces _ … one he had cared for, he had tolerated even though Wildrider had been a handful. The excavation team around him upturned rubble and other casualties, he stepped over bodies in the search. He just wanted to see that blue and white armor, he wanted to make sure Breakdown was alive, he wanted to see it so badly he could’ve wept. 

“We got one!- It’s 04, the right leg! He’s still functioning, we're going to stabilize-” A breath he hadn’t known he had been holding in released and he listened closely to the chatter on the comm, coordinates were relayed and Knockout was off faster than he had ever been in his entire life. 

He arrived in record time and Breakdown was far better off than he had thought. The crew had stabilized him, and miraculously he was awake. He was mumbling incoherently, still stuck on transforming into Menasor and then he cried out suddenly, making everyone jump. Knockout quickly leaned down and got close to his faceplate grabbing him desperately, “Breakdown- listen- what’s wrong, tell me what’s wrong we can fix it-” 

Breakdown’s cracked and energon covered faceplate looked up and he seemed to relax a little with Knockout in front of him. His chassis heaved with effort to breathe, “Deadend… he’s- offline… the others a-re still-” He coughed violently on his own energon and then passed out from the pain. The crew was left staring at the scene and Knockout looked up at them in stunned silence. 

His mouth hung agape for only a moment, “Find the others.” He commanded silently and the medical team spread out as he moved to get Breakdown on a stretcher and back to the emergency tent. 

* * *

“They’re dead…” 

“Yes.” 

Breakdown looked away from Knockout and shifted in his medical berth. He was mostly put back together, one optic was dimmer than the other, and his faceplate was cracked, and he was covered in mesh bandages. It had only been a cycle since he had been found after the explosion. The Aerialbots had all been destroyed and right after that the Autobots and went all out with an intense missile strike right on top of Menasor. It resulted in Deadened and Wildrider’s deaths and the remaining three to be in critical conditions. “Shockwave probably wants to do something with us then? Maybe turn us into scrap?” 

Knockout’s throat felt tight and he shook his helm, the thought of Shockwave just  _ dismantling  _ them being a very real threat. “No.. No, I advised him against it. He’s going to attempt to make replacements.” 

“And he doesn’t know about…” 

Knockout looked around to confirm they were alone and his subordinate nurses were too busy to care, “No, he doesn’t know about us… I’m trying to keep all three of you out of trouble now. Just wait until this is all over and we can.. We can keep seeing each other. It’s not safe.” 

Breakdown gave a frown but nodded, his paranoia kicking in as he also looked around cautiously before he met Knockout’s faceplate. “Okay… you’re not going to leave me behind are you? We’re going to stick together.. Right?” The vulnerability on his faceplate made Knockout weak, he couldn’t say no, he would make sure they were never separated. 

“I would never leave you, Breakdown… I promise." 


	6. Waking Up

The banging on his door is what woke Knockout up, and a quick check of his internal clock informed him it was four in the morning and far too early to be awoken. He waited and when another pounding started he got right out of his berth, tossing the covers aside and opened the door with a loud swish. He was sure the face he was making was not pleasant, and fear was briefly reflected upon Ratchet’s faceplate before the older medic steeled himself and spoke before he could get anything out. “Breakdown is awake. I nearly woke Bulkhead up to come barge the door down. He’s been asking for you since I-” Knockout cut him off by shoving the older mech out of his doorway before he surged down the hallway, not even ashamed of his excitement and haste. He barely even heard Ratchet grumbling and following after him down the hall. 

Knockout transformed back into his root mode at the mouth of the hall and was left staring at the scene before him. Optimus and Breakdown paused whatever they had been conversing about and both looked over at Knockout since he had made a ruckus getting over here, and he felt frozen in place and almost wanted to pinch himself when Breakdown smiled in his soft knowing way at him, “Hey, Red.” 

* * *

Waking up from forced stasis was never fun, Breakdown was used to it usual but this time it felt even worse. He groaned and checked all his systems that he could. All his levels were good.. He just felt weird… Like he was trying to move phantom limbs… Like he was trying to move Menasor.

The combiner onlined his senses one at a time and opened his single remaining optic to look up at, of all mechs, Ratchet. “W- What?” His voice was laced with static, and he moved to get up but the Autobot just pushed him down and he went willingly. 

“Stay still. You’ve been in stasis awhile… Reset your vocalizer for me and relax. I don’t want to have to strap you down if you’re going to be unreasonable.” And Breakdown listened, he didn’t move and reset his vocalizer twice to be sure while Ratchet began overlooking the monitor adjacent to him and disconnecting tubes attached to his repaired frame. This hadn’t been who he had expected, but any doctor was welcome at this point he guessed, he remembered being torn into several itty bitty pieces. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, his voice sounded gruff but free of static at least. Ratchet barely gave a glance his way as he read the monitor. 

“Knockout brought you here for repairs. You’re at the Autobot base.” 

Breakdown glanced around without sitting up, observing the silo base curiously, “Where is he?” 

Ratchet gestured for him to sit up and Breakdown followed, going slow and letting his pedes dangle off the edge of the berth so the flow could resume and he wouldn’t collapse as soon as he tried to stand. The older mech grabbed a few tools and began to check his reflexes one by one, “Recharging, I will get him momentarily… He’ll be excited to know you’re awake, and I’m sure he’ll feel better if I make sure you’re not going to malfunction while I get him. So stay still, please.” 

Optimus had shown up after Ratchet had called for him, and Breakdown’s talk with him had been fairly productive. The rules were spelled out for him, the very same that Knockout had imposed on him but only after he had told the prime he was going to join them and fight if need be. The trust he had extended to Knockout was by extension being extended to Breakdown since he was still a bit injured and posed no real threat. 

The two had just been finishing up when Knockout showed up in the mouth of the hallway and Optimus turned back to Breakdown with his own knowing look. “I will allow the two of you a moment to speak, I am glad we got to sort the logistics of your staying with us.” The prime turned and headed back towards the hallway, saying something to Knockout and stopping Ratchet behind him to stop the older mech from following. Knockout was clearly nervous, he was wringing his servos together and his initial speed was slowed to a walk as he came over. Breakdown caught Optimus leading Ratchet away and then the red mech was in front of him, looking him over frantically and almost scratching his paint from his own servos. 

“Take a deep breath, I’m fine. Ratchet did the hard part for you.” Breakdown looked his conjunx over, reaching out a large servo to still both of Knockout’s and as soon as he touched him it was like whatever trance Knockout had been under broke. He surged forward and grabbed both sides of his helm with such urgency that Breakdown was sure his own paint had been scratched. And then his faceplate was being pulled down and his conjunx was kissing him like they hadn’t seen each other in vorns. He was taken a bit by surprise but closed his one optic and kissed back without complaint, he didn’t know how long it had been after all his internal clock was all sorts of messed up.

Knockout pulled back and looked at him in the optc intensely, “What’s the last thing you remember?” 

Breakdown looked back at him and smiled stupidly, “Well, you kissed me and then asked- ow!” Knockout pinched the side of his helm and looked at him seriously again, waiting for a real answer, “I went out with Dreadwing to get rid of Airachnid, and then she-”

“Okay… I just wanted to make sure you were…” Knockout’s train of thought seemed to trail off and his servos slid down from his helm to his shoulders, “That you were all there.” 

Breakdown couldn’t help but soften, gazing at his partner in understanding. “I’m all here… just relax, sweetspark.” 

Knockout vented heavily, “I am the definition of relaxed... can’t you tell?” His voice dripped with sarcasm and he once again started to look over Breakdown’s frame, moving away some to grab the monitor and look over the brief notes Ratchet had written to fill him in. 

“I’m all good to go. My internal systems are just a bit sore and slow. And my combiner sequence was shut off by someone so I just feel funny now... Like I’m trying to control giant phantom limbs.” The information made Knockout nod, he knew this was all fairly normal and the way his code had been manipulated it was to be expected there were lingering effects. 

“I should be angry at you.” 

“You should, yeah…” 

Knockout glanced up at him cautionary before he continued reading his vitals, “But, I’m not. I’m just relieved now… Don’t  _ you dare _ ever do that  _ again _ or I’ll offline you  _ myself _ .” The medic’s voice was stern and firm and when those fierce red optics looked up at him Breakdown could only nod in response. He knew he had messed up chasing Airachnid, he knew he had been arrogant and it was stupid to try and face someone that quick and crafty on his own. 

“I won’t. I’m gonna start playing it safe now.” 

“You’d better…” 

Breakdown watched Knockout calmly, and when the medic was satisfied he let go of the monitor and ventured closer, standing between Breakdown’s knees and wrapping his arms around his midsection. “You gonna fill me in on what you’ve been up to,  _ Autobot _ ?” The blue mech questioned and Knockout’s helm turned back as he laughed, the sound truly music to Breakdown’s audials as he placed uncoordinated and large servos on his slimmer waist. 

“You’re going to love this. I let Bulkhead’s human ride inside me…  _ twice.”  _

* * *

The doors swished open and Knockout heard the heavy pedes falling on the tiled floor of the Nemesis med bay as they approached. It wasn’t who he had been expecting but he supposed Breakdown went off and was busy with something before he was going to come back. The medic turned from his task with grace and gave Dreadwing a look over, covered in web and leaking energon out his arm. “Guessing the plan didn’t go so smooth? Have a seat.” 

“Knockout, I will take care of it myself. I think you should have a seat.” Dreadwing said and the room suddenly felt so tense. The lack of Breakdown being there made Knockout more confused than anything. Why was Dreadwing here telling him something important? 

“If you insist.” His voice was tight, his processor was coming up with a million excuses as to why Breakdown was not right in front of him. As to why Dreadwing had come in here alone and injured supposedly straight from the woods where they had killed Airachnid. He pulled a stool from under the table and sat stiffly on it, looking to Dreadwing’s faceplate. “Go on.” 

Dreadwing looked away and opened his mouth but then hesitated and looked back to Knockout’s optics, “There is no correct way to say this… when we arrived to the location. Airachnid pinned me to a tree with her web and Breakdown gave chase... When I was able to free myself I followed and found humans cleaning up what Airachnid left of Breakdown… He was offline and in pieces.”

Every word Dreadwing spoke brought more unease, his excuses he had so wanted to believe all began to slip through his digits. His throat was like a vice, he opened his mouth to say something, anything, and nothing came out so he closed it slowly. This wasn’t real, he had to be dreaming. His sharp tipped digits were already digging into his legs and he pressed harder, as hard as he could till the pain registered and he realized this was in fact real. “-out, I came here first thing. I will be informing Megatron that you will need time to grieve, I will ensure that he does not-“ Knockout tuned him out and when Dreadwing stopped speaking he nodded his helm stupidly as if he had understood anything he said. “-I am deeply sorry, Knockout.” The kindness in his voice as Dreadwing turned in left made him take in one giant shuddering breath and then he began sobbing. It was a violent cry, he couldn’t even move from his place at the table his whole frame trembled. It was only after his legs started to feel numb and his helm pounded from the crying did he get up.

He stood outside his berthroom door staring with his puffy face for probably ten minutes before he made the decision to go in. Touching something would mean messing up how Breakdown had left it. He had made the berth up that morning before Megatron had given him the assignment, Knockout couldn’t just climb in. That would mess up how he had made the covers… Tears streaked back down his faceplate and he wiped them away, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. 

The berth could stay that way he could always sleep on the floor.. or an extra slab in the med bay. He moved to grab an extra pillow and blanket but felt frozen. Knockout had not slept alone in a few thousand years, sleeping alone in the cold vast med bay while sobbing his optics out didn’t sound particularly like it would be helpful. A manicured servo wiped his faceplate again of tears before he pulled the covers down gently and crawled onto his side. Another frame shaking sob came from him and the whole cycle began again. He wasn’t going to sleep tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the other chapter I promised! Next week the plot is really going to get heavy. But, Breakdown's up and running! The lovebirds have been reunited at last! I couldn't resist putting in the sad flashback at the end though


	7. Combatant

If Motormaster could see him now he’d get scrapped on sight for sure, standing in an Autobot base, and with that medic he didn’t trust too. Knockout had always been patient with them all, even Motormaster, so he had no idea why the leader never liked him. Maybe it was because everyone had listened to the doctor whenever he spoke and their fearless leader had to repeat himself or use violence to get them to do anything. 

Autobot Outpost Omega One was not what he had expected, it was small, dingy, and far less advanced than he had guessed. After the initial excitement had died down Knockout had gotten him some energon and then Ratchet and Optimus returned and left them to speak to each other. Breakdown knew they were both aware of how close Knockout was sitting to him, how the medic leaned in closer than would be professional, but nobody was saying anything or seemed to care. He himself had been tensed up as soon as the two had returned but Knockout was as casual as ever, either he simply didn’t care or he was being a showoff. 

The first Autobot to arrive into the main space to shockingly see him sitting up was Arcee and she looked at the two critically a moment, she seemed unsure about him but when Knockout caught her gaze she smiled and ventured over slowly, almost cautiously. “How long has he been awake?” 

“Only a few hours. Already got the rundown from Prime and everything.” Knockout answered for him, and Arcee nodded in acknowledgement, the two-wheeler looked over at him again and Breakdown tried to make himself look as harmless as he possibly could. She had always scared him a little, she was so intense, and she knew how to best him in a fight, always used his weight against him, stuck to his blind side too. The appraising look she was giving him went ignored by Knockout in the stool he had pulled over to sit at and chat, but Breakdown knew she didn’t trust him. This was a warning look she was giving him. 

“Welcome back to the world of the living, don’t cause any trouble.” Arcee said with a fairly neutral tone, so he nodded and she relaxed and gave them a parting pleased smile. 

Breakdown relaxed once she had gone out of earshot, looking to his conjunx with a raised optic ridge, “Didn’t tell me you made friends.” 

“Hm, you’ll be surprised then… Oh! I didn’t tell you about this yet, Bulkhead has this weird guilty look on his face when he talks to me. You’d probably enjoy it, and he goes out of his way to help me sometimes too like he’s trying to make up for everything.” Knockout spoke quietly to him, almost conspiratorially, as if they were gossiping about something much worse. 

“Really? Wouldn’t think he was the type.” 

“He better stop doing it now, I was getting sick of the extraordinary amounts of pity and sympathy he was putting out.” 

In time all the Autobots filtered into the room, Bumblebee had given a strange unreadable look, but waved at them, Bulkhead had stood in the doorway in a similar form of shock Knockout had hours ago and just gave them a nod of acknowledgement and kept his distance. And the rookie Knockout had mentioned walked in, did a double take and then immediately came over while Bumblebee and Bulkhead watched him cautiously. 

He got much closer than Arcee or even Optimus had, he guessed he wasn’t afraid since he had never fought him before. The white mech smiled as if this was a friendly meeting, like they were already pals, servo extended for Breakdown to shake and the former combiner did. “It’s nice to see you’re awake, I heard a lot about you, name’s Smokescreen.” 

Breakdown shook his servo firmly, seeing what Knockout had meant when he had stated the kid was rather excitable. “Breakdown, hope they were all good things you heard.” He teased, knowing it would be quite the opposite but the younger mech’s friendly disposition didn’t falter. 

“In your defense, in times of war people have to do certain things. Everything I heard from Knockout was positive though.” The kid sounded far wiser than he had thought. Knockout made him out to sound pretty naive. Breakdown caught the way Knockout’s shoulders lifted up as he tensed at Smokescreen’s words and it dawned on him that the medic was embarrassed. Knockout was embarrassed to get caught talking about him, been awhile since that had happened. He grinned in response.

“Oh yeah? And what has he been saying about me then?” 

Smokescreen picked up on the grin and gained one of his own, “Well he was telling me that-“ 

Knockout stood and promptly cut Smokescreen off, “Yes yes, I’ll tell you what I said later. Now you, shoo.” He shooed Smokescreen away with a gesture of his servos and the younger mech laughed at how quickly Knockout had shut down the entire interaction. He did leave the two alone though and the medic took his seat back with a huff. 

“So you missed me that much? I’m guessing they know about-” 

“Yes, I think if it wasn’t obvious before it became so when I was begging for them to help me find your signal.” Knockout explained, knowing that Breakdown was referring to them being an item. Technically everyone on the Nemesis had known, but nobody could confirm it unless they were a drone and the drones kept their mouths shut. They had kept things professional on the Nemesis, there had been a strict rule enforced towards the end of the war about creating romantic relationships with other soldiers. It was greatly frowned upon but nobody did anything to stop anyone, other cons just used it against you which was why it was dangerous. They hadn’t known if the rule was still a thing when they had joined the Nemesis's ranks, however it was safer to keep Starscream and everyone else guessing so it wouldn’t be used against them. 

Breakdown remembered back on Cybertron, after he was decommissioned as a combiner, how they had to sneak around. Knockout had pulled some strings and Breakdown had become part of the squadron that deployed with him, albeit he was a foot soldier, a grunt, but it was better than nothing. Knockout had private quarters and Breakdown was in the barracks so there was a lot of sneaking up to the medic’s room even just to get away from things for a while. On the Nemesis they had been sneaky too, never stood too close, never got very affectionate, never let anyone suspect. The drones had only figured it out because a group had walked in on them in one of the mines when they had been too close. It had only been a kiss but the drones were indifferent, they had assured it would be kept between them and the rest of the drones found out but could care less. For how much they feared Knockout they liked Breakdown. He was always nice to the drones and treated them fairly unlike any other Decepticons had. 

* * *

Knockout was off helping Ratchet with something important so Breakdown was left to his own devices, he hadn’t left the main room yet and didn’t really want to wander around so Knockout had the foresight to leave him with a datapad so he could write down any important locations or things about Decepticon operations he remembered to help the Autobots. He had been writing for awhile, codes for mines, encryptions drones used on unsecured channels to speak to each other, locations of hidden supply caches. 

The sound of heavy pedes sounded and Breakdown glanced up from the comfy spot he had secured against the wall to lean against and write to look at Bulkhead. He couldn’t read the other mech,his faceplate was formed into an indifferent expression. 

“I thought it’d be good to um... show you around if you wanted. Since you’re staying and all.” Breakdown raised both his optic ridges in slight surprise, granted their last big encounter had been a fairly tame one but it wasn’t like they were all of a sudden pals. He looked past Bulkhead at Knockout, who hadn’t even looked over or noticed the two conversing so he caught Bulkhead’s gaze again and nodded. 

“Sure, why not?” The blue mech slid the datapad into his subspace and moved up from the wall carefully, still feeling a little out of his element. “Lead the way.” 

At the sound of the two pairs of heavy treads walking away Knockout did glance over and gave Breakdown a cautionary look but the larger mech waved him off as Bulkhead began leading him around the base. The walk was uneventful, it was awkward but not hostile or unpleasant really. Breakdown knew he wasn’t just taking him around the base as a good gesture, Bulkhead likely had a reason to get him alone. They finished their walk down the long hall and then began to double back, and the two were silent. The base was small but he supposed it served its purpose for the small team. The storage area was tight but efficient, they had any relics and Omega Keys locked up, and the other rooms had been basic but important to know where they were at. He had also been shown where Knockout’s room was which Bulkhead had awkwardly commented on it also probably being Breakdown’s. The two rounded the corner past the far storage room and Bulkhead cleared his throat before speaking, “So um... I know it was your idea to defect... I just want to know why. You didn’t seem.. interested last time.” He questioned, glancing back over his shoulder at Breakdown walking slightly behind him. 

So this is what he wanted to know. “I wasn’t interested last time because Starscream would’ve killed me.” He answered bluntly and Bulkhead gave him a look. 

“Since when are you scared of  _ Starscream _ ?” 

“I’m not scared of him, I just don’t underestimate him. There’s a difference.” Breakdown squinted his optic at Bulkhead and the green mech thought about it for a moment and then seemed to understand, or at least accept his answer, “If I did go with you then I just would’ve put Knockout in danger. It wasn’t the best situation either way.” They continued to walk in relative silence after, Breakdown didn’t know if Bulkhead was satisfied with the rest of his explanation or not but he didn’t show it either way. When they nearly reached the mouth of the hallway Bulkhead stopped and turned to face him.

“So you’re serious about this?” His optics were narrowed and he clearly didn’t trust him completely. He knew Bulkhead wasn’t asking whether or not he was abandoning the Decepticons. He was asking him whether or not he would risk his life for the Autobots, which was a completely fair question. It was a question of whether or not Bulkhead could trust him all the way. 

“I am, things are too dangerous to be a Decepticon... Besides I never really had a choice in the matter anyways on which side to choose.” Breakdown pointed out and Bulkhead didn’t seem satisfied. 

“Things are dangerous here too. It’s a war.” 

“Yes but you aren’t going to take me out in the woods and try and offline me. Or kill me while I recharge. You’re much more obvious.” Bulkhead stared for a moment before his stance and intense expression relaxed. “Unless you are actually planning on doing that. In which case you should’ve done it _ before _ I woke up.” He was kidding and Autobot picked up on that with an exvent, his shoulder’s sagging.

“I’m not... I’m trying to work with you here... This doesn’t change anything that’s happened, I’m not forgiving you or anything- I just understand that given the…  _ circumstances _ of the war on Cybertron neither of us really had any say in the matter… I’m willing to at least give you a chance if you’re willing to do the same with me.” 

“That’s a load of scrap and you know it. We both had a say, there’s always a choice, we just chose to hate each other…” Breakdown’s optic narrowed but his voice stayed calm, “I’m not forgiving you either but I know that it’s pointless to keep trying to kill each other, nothing either of us can do will erase all the damage.... I’m willing to put all that aside for  _ Knockout’s _ sake, so we can help you all and end this stupid war.” 

Bulkhead didn’t respond for a few loaded seconds, Breakdown thought for a brief moment that he had severely screwed up this entire joining the Autobots plan and Bulkhead was going to finish him off in the middle of the hallway. Instead the green mech gave him a reserved look and sighed heavily, “Okay, I believe you…”

* * *

Breakdown yelled as the Wrecker hit him again back down to the ground, falling back into his own spilled energon rather pathetically. He had no clue where anyone else was, they had escaped the makeshift transport cells and created Menasor before the Wreckers had shown up. Then everything had went to the pit. Ultra Magnus had lured them into a minefield and Menasor had to split from damages after a bomb had been dropped right on top of them. Then he had woken up with three Wreckers surrounding him and no idea where anyone was. They had demanded to know the location of the others and he had spit energon in the big green one’s faceplate and that had earned him quite the beating. The pain had been tolerable from the blast, but now he was getting tired from how much energon he was losing. He might've had a chance before the Autobots had found him in one of the large craters caused by the explosion, but unless he had a rescue coming he couldn't keep fighting back forever. 

“I’ll ask again. Where are the other ones?” The big green one grabbed his cracked chassis and hauled Breakdown up from the ground to growl in his face. The blue mech sputtered on his own energon, groaning as pain seared through his chest plate. Warnings flashed as the digits tore into his internal wiring, his frame was trying to shut itself down for emergency repairs and from too much lost energon. If he passed out now he's be dead, so he overrode the warnings. “Answer me!” The green mech shook him and he coughed weakly, unable to answer because he didn't know where the Stunticons were. If he could contact them he would've already but his comm was just a sparking and static-laced mess. He was on his own. 

“Bulkhead, give it a rest, we should just scrap him. The other Cons are probably dead anyways.” The taller one spoke up, he was a lightly colored blue and much more intelligent looking. Although he wasn’t interested in beating the scrap out of Breakdown as this Bulkhead guy was. 

“He _killed_ Impactor! He _stepped on him!_ We can’t just let him-“ 

“Enough Bulk, he’s going to get justice... We’re gonna take this one in for... _formal interrogation_.” The third mech spoke up with a sly smile and began to approach from where he had been watching Bulkhead beat him, blaster put away and stasis cuffs now out and spinning around a digit tauntingly. Bulkhead turned his helm and looked at the approaching mech and Breakdown took his chance. He mustered the rest of his strength and quickly jumped and kicked both pedes out down onto Bulkhead’s torso. The servo wedged into his cracked chassis took a chunk of blue metal with it, ripping him open even more and Breakdown transformed before he could fall on his back. The green mech fell back onto his aft with a grunt and the other two mechs pulled out blasters and fired. One grazed his side before he peeled out as quick as he could, driving out of the ditch they had cornered him in. He looked back and noticed all three trailing behind him and advancing. They’d catch up and he’d really be in for it. The landscape was harsh and did him no real favors, it was all ditches and mounds thanks to the large explosion and following smaller land mines exploding. 

Breakdown slammed on his brakes and drifted around a large dirt pile quickly, weaving between the large craters the land mines had left. He looked again and didn’t see the three mechs tailing him anymore but he didn’t stop driving. The combiner tried to enable his comm again and it crackled with static, as he expected. So instead he reached out to the Stunticons through their gestalt bond and they all responded immediately with varying degrees of worry. They were nearby and had been looking for him, following the vague sounds carried by the wind of fighting. He hadn't been able to contact them before because he had been rather focused on getting his faceplates punched in, and reaching out like that took some focus he had been unable to reach while Bulkhead had questioned him. 

He was so focused on the gestalt he hadn't heard the approaching tires. A pain broke out in his side as something he hadn’t seen slammed straight into his side and he tumbled with the attacker. It was Bulkhead. They both transformed and grappled with each other while rolling over the edge of a crater and down into the center of it. Dust kicked up and surrounded the two, blowing far off in the harsh wind. They stopped rolling and Bulkhead was on top of him, both servos closed around his neck cables and squeezing. Breakdown gasped and flailed, trying without any purchase to get the Wrecker off of him. He scraped at his servos with no use, his mouth agape as his consciousness slowly started to leave him, he had lost too much energon, and was too weak from the pain and injuries to fight anymore. His optics flickered dangerously and his voice cracked with static and pain.

Breakdown’s optics flew open in surprise as he gasped and coughed from the hold on his neck cables being released suddenly. Blaster fire sounded and soon familiar servos grabbed at him and sat him up, holding onto the worst injuries to stop the bleeding. “He’s going to make it but we gotta move...” Dead End commented, and when Breakdown looked at his squad mate he looked almost as bad as he did. He was dented and scuffed and covered in energon, all the Stunticons were it seemed. “You called the medic right?” And Dead End seemed complacent with the answer he received from the mech behind Breakdown. 

Wildrider shot at the retreating Autobot from his position at the top of the crater, “I’m going to rip you apart limb from limb when I catch you! Come back here  _ little Wrecker _ !” The crazed mech continued firing and yelling until Dragtsrip climbed up and shushed him. At least Wildrider wasn’t so bad off, he was clearly still willing to fight even in his banged up condition.

Motormaster kneeled down as Dragstrip started to pull Widlrider away from the mound of dirt he was atop. The leader seemed to assess the situation critically, “I’m going to carry you. We need to move before more Autobots come,” Before Breakdown could even complain the much larger mech picked Breakdown straight up and placed him around his shoulders like he weighed nothing, which to Motormaster he probably didn’t. He had seen him throw Wildrider around like a datapad. “Go into forced stasis, Breakdown… Let’s move.” Motormaster was gruff and commanding, always intense and violent. Now he just sounded worn out, he was bleeding too from what Breakdown could see, they all were. He didn’t have much choice to disobey though and as he began to force his systems down he heard Wildrider begin to complain that Motormaster should carry them all. That was the last he heard before stasis took over and he lost consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is so self-indulgent it's unreal. The flashback here is when Bulkhead is a rookie wrecker, I'm going to be adding more of Breakdown and his past encounters to fill in the gap tfp left for why they hate each other. I'm also thinking of writing a separate war fic focused on the Stunticon's complicated relationship together if anyone would be interested in that? Going to be focused on how they interact with each other and the war itself more than anything probably but I love writing stuff with those boys they don't have enough content.


	8. Omega Lock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d just like to preface with the plot of tfp is so back and forth, I just gloss over it so I don’t have to write filler and filler and filler

“We’re not splitting up again, you’re going to send us together.” Knockout’s optics glared at Ratchet and the older medic glared right back, there was no time to argue really, the humans were already being sent out with their Autobot counterparts. The Autobot base was under siege from Megatron, the walls shook violently. This hadn’t been the plan at all, this was supposed to be the winning side, Knockout was supposed to be keeping Breakdown safe. 

* * *

The game plan had changed basically over the past few days. Smokescreen had run off and gotten captured but returned a few hours later with three of the omega keys. And then Starscream promised them the last, but ended up taking them all with the aid of red energon. Knockout and Breakdown both had advised against trusting Starscream but there really was no other option, and of course he had tricked them but what was most worrying is he had gotten into their base without anyone noticing. He had probably seen Breakdown and that meant Megatron knew he was alive too. The Autobots had contemplated Starscream selling them back to them but Knockout had explained he was definitely using them as a bargaining chip with Megatron, and it would probably work. Now however the Autobots were bickering trying to make a game plan and Knockout and Breakdown were staying out of it, the former occupied his time by leaning against the center console and examining his servos while he eavesdropped. Well he supposed he was part of the discussion he just had nothing to say, he could really care less what the plan was. After all in his opinion it didn’t matter who restored Cybertron and had the keys, they could just kill Megatron and his dying army after he did it, which seems like the easiest option but everyone had given him a look when he suggested it so he had shrugged and resigned himself to boredom.

A beep from the console meant there was a message and he glanced over and clicked a button to open the box of text. Ratchet came over just as he was finishing reading it himself, “Exactly how many Decepticons do you let contact you?” He asked as Ratchet huffed and turned to the others. 

“It’s Dreadwing.”

* * *

Knockout had told them this was rather excessive for Dreadwing of all mechs, but everyone but Ratchet and Breakdown was coming and he had to groan. He was only going because now his neck cables were healed and he liked Dreadwing, he was kind, and he had complete confidence that the mech wouldn't hurt him at least. Everyone drove through the ground bridge in a hurry while he walked leisurely, and he walked around the Autobots with their weapons drawn and gave Dreadwing a smile and a wave as he emerged from the fog, very dramatic and stoic. The larger mech seemed surprised to see him if his face was any indication.

“I did not come here to fight, but to give you this.” He gestured down at a large hammer and Arce murmured what it was called. The Forge of Solas Prime. 

“Could be a trap, rigged to blow.” Bulkhead commented and Knockout scoffed loudly before he started to walk towards Dreadwing. 

“Knockout- you just can’t-!” 

“Come back here!” 

Knockout ignored Arcee and Bulkhead’s worries and stopped in front of the big hammer and gave Dreadwing one of his flashy grins. “Rigged it to explode huh?” He asked and Dreadwing gave him an exasperated look before Knockout first kicked the hammer as if to test and then reached down and picked the thing up. He looked back at the Autobots and grinned. “You all worry far too much.” He said and sat the hammer back down. 

Optimus’ face mask slid back, and his guns lowered. “What do you ask for in return, Dreadwing?” 

“Only that it is used wisely.” 

“What about the Omega Keys?” Arcee demanded, her guns still pointing past Knockout at Dreadwing. 

“They are impossible to grab, they’re under Megatron’s heaviest guard. I am offering what I can because the Decepticon cause is no longer one that I can tolerate and stand for.” 

“You could come with us- right?” Knockout asked, looking back to Optimus who began to approach with his weapons transformed away. It seemed Knockout’s judgement of Dreadwing’s character was to be trusted. 

“I am going to offer the same option I did once before, you can join us and end this conflict once and for all.” Optimus sounded diplomatic as ever and Dreadwing looked from him to Knockout and his faceplate eased. 

“Betraying the Decepticons and accepting your kind are two different things… to me at least.” Dreadwing began to turn as if to leave back in the fog but stopped and looked to Knockout again. “Starscream claims that Breakdown still functions. Is this true?” 

Knockout’s cheery attitude faded and Dreadwing’s optics bore into his own surprised ones and he felt on edge, like he was there back in the medbay when Dreadwing had come back and he hadn’t had much time to grieve because he was on duty. He felt like it was that day all over again and Dreadwing was telling him the news in that deep kind voice. “Yes, it is…” He meant to say more, he wanted to say more to Dreadwing, but the other con gave him a soft smile and a nod, then continued to walk away until there was nothing but fog. His throat cables felt tight and he couldn’t move, too shocked in place by the vivid memory that had haunted him at night, he’d remember it forever at this rate. Breakdown was back at the base waiting, he was fine, he had saved him. The very sudden relief he had felt as soon as Breakdown was up and walking around was squashed. He had grieved, he had been angry even. A servo was on his shoulder and he jumped out of his thoughts, but it was only Optimus, now wielding the rather large hammer in his other servo. He hadn’t even noticed him pick it up from in front of his pedes. 

“It’s time to go,” Optimus had that kind sound in his voice and he wanted to almost tell him off for such pity. But as fast as the thought came it left, it was less like pity and more like understanding. He understood. “Knockout, the ground bridge.” 

The medic cleared his throat and nodded, “Yes, fine.” Noticing if anybody else had seen his zone out nobody was looking or saying anything about it and that was fine by him. 

When he came back through the groundbridge the Autobots were already theorizing on what the new plan was, he walked right past and straight to Breakdown. Nobody was really paying attention though, they were all bickering again, he vaguely heard Optimus come up with the plan to make a space bridge 

“How’d it go? How was Dreadw-“ 

Knockout grabbed him by the arm and Breakdown shut his mouth while the medic dragged him away, towards the hallway and away from the Autobots. 

“What’s wrong?” Knockout didn’t respond till they were alone in their small room and the door was shut, and he did by putting Breakdown in front of him and staring him down silently. His brows were furrowed and his entire body was tense, he knew the blue mech could probably tell he was upset and he was waiting on the explanation. “I just- I just want to look at you.” 

“I- okay?” Breakdown stood still, Knockout’s servo still on his arm loosely as he looked him over intensely. He just wanted to soak it all up, he thought he’d never get to see him again and the fact that he had immediately just acted like it hadn't happened at all. He wanted to forget that he had ever went through the whole ordeal but obviously the universe was not on his side. Breakdown was being so patient with him, he just stood there until Knockout’s venting eventually calmed. “Red, what’s wrong?” His voice was nearly a whisper, Breakdown was worried and that just made Knockout more tense.

“Seeing Dreadwing was just- I- I never told you how I reacted to you not coming back, did I?” Knockout asked and Breakdown shook his helm, it was a subject that they actually both avoided entirely the few days he had been conscious. He heaved out a sigh and looked away, telling Breakdown wouldn’t be any worse than anything his conjunx had witnessed firsthand anyways. It was just he couldn’t handle the thought of Breakdown thinking it was his fault. And he would, Knockout knew he would, and then he wouldn’t admit it and they’d start tiptoeing around the issue. 

“You don’t have to tell me. It’s your decision,” Breakdown sounded so patient, he was always like that though, always waited for Knockout to come out with it when he was upset. When he was angry he never avoided that, he loved to complain and Breakdown would indulge him. It was different when he was like this. “Just take your time.”

“I want to… I- I do.” His helm turned back over and he caught Breakdown’s gaze, holding more firmly onto his arm. “You’re not going to like it though.” 

“I don’t think anyone sane would like hearing about how their conjunx grieved over them, but maybe it’s just me.” The combiner measured Knockout with an uncertain look and the red mech began to guide him to sit down on the berth, he went without complaint and Knockout took a spot next to him. They were both quiet, Knockout was trying to gather his own thoughts on where he should start. One servo wrapped around Breakdown’s arm loosely and with the other he scraped at a small flake of paint on his knee, staring down at it as a distraction. After the silence became comfortable, familiar between them, Knockout started to relay the story to his conjunx in a soft voice, pausing periodically to see if Breakdown would interrupt and he never did, just listened. 

* * *

The new plan now was to go to Cybertron and retrieve the Omega Lock so Megatron would have four useless keys. Knockout had made it abundantly clear he was staying out of the whole thing, and so was Breakdown. The Autobots only agreed because Breakdown’s internal repairs were still going, and Knockout may be needed as a doctor to patch someone back up depending on how many Decepticons were there. So, Optimus was making the ground bridge into a space bridge with the forge of Solas Prime and all the other bots were gossiping about Optimus’s distrust of them and Knockout had to scoff. Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee all looked at him with varying expressions and he rolled his optics, “You’re all really pent up that he kept his plan with Vector SIgma a secret? What if he had told you and then the rookie let it spill when he got nabbed?” 

Smokescreen nodded from across the room, “Yeah, he would’ve pulled it right out of me.” And Knockout gestured over to the younger mech for emphasis. 

Bulkhead clearly wasn’t pleased, “It doesn’t matter anyways. I’m sure they’ve figured out that the keys unlock something.” The argument trailed off and Knockout continued examining his servos, picking dirt out of them next to Ratchet who could in theory boss him around and make him useful but the medic didn’t seem too keen on bothering him. Breakdown was trying to fix his knee joint by himself, it had been bothering him, and Knockout would occasionally drift over to observe but Breakdown hated it when he hovered. Knockout was being good by staying out of arm's reach, that way he could watch from a distance and Breakdown wouldn’t notice. 

Minutes later when the space bridge was finished a large energy signal showed up outside Earth’s atmosphere and the whole advantage they had was lost from being first on Cybertron, except Megatron didn’t know they had a space bridge. Optimus paused as the others went to get the relics they possessed for the trip and gestured for Knockout to come closer. He spared a glance at Breakdown, who was completely engrossed in his own medical task, so Knockout ventured over to the prime. 

“I suppose you’re going to say something moving and heroic and I’ll be dragged along to kill innocent drones?” Knockout asked, arms crossed over his chassis and Optimus’s expression did not change. 

“No, I think it would be advisable for you to stay here with Ratchet in case of emergency or injury. If you are willing to come attend to field injuries it would be most helpful. I would not ask you, or Breakdown, to put yourselves in such danger since you are unwilling.” 

Knockout shifted, he hadn’t been expecting that. “Just pull someone out if they get injured?” Optimus nodded and Knockout worried his lip between his denta. Not helping the Autobots restore Cybertron in some fashion didn’t seem wise but we wasn’t going to go out there and fight. “Yes, fine. That seems safest.” 

“Thank you. You have already done so much to help us, we seem to be nearing a conclusion to this conflict.” Optimus said, and his hard exterior softened for just a moment to give Knockout one of those genuine looks and Knockout just nodded in response, whatever smart thing he had to say being unimportant because it dawned on him that they were actually going to bring Cybertron back from the dead. 

The space bridge was fired up and they all left, leaving Knockout, Breakdown and Ratchet alone. The older medic had gone to pacing in his fretting and he just watched him go, “You should sit down. You’re going to make me nervous.” Knockout advised from his spot next to the console and Ratchet glared at him so he shrugged innocently. A beep sounded and before Ratchet could rush over Knockout was already answering the call, “Yes?” 

“Oh- it’s Knockout. Um, is something going on? Nobody has picked us up.” Jack asked, and Knockout could hear Miko in the background demanding that he put it on speaker. 

Ratchet shooed Knockout’s servo away and took over, and the red mech just lifted both his servos. “The whole team is out. You will have to find another ride.” 

“Why don’t you or Knockout come pick us up? Doesn’t sound like either of you are doing anything important!” Miko chimed in as the phone was put on speaker. 

Ratchet glared at the center console and before he could tell the kids off Knockout spoke, “I could pick them up. Wouldn’t take long and you could stay here and worry your spark out.” He offered, the older medic giving him a side eye something fierce. “Breakdown will be here to keep you company and tell you there’s nothing to worry about, right darling?” Knockout and Ratchet both looked to Breakdown who obviously had not been paying attention so he looked up sheepishly. 

“Um… yeah anything you want, sweetspark.” Ratchet groaned at the two of them and Knockout only grinned as his point was proven. 

“Yes! It’ll be so fun, please Ratchet pleaaase.” Miko begged into the phone and Ratchet gave a long suffering sigh.

“Knockout will be picking you up-” 

“Yes!”

“-and he is to take you all straight home and then come back.” 

Knockout gave Ratchet a smile and before Miko could say much else the older mech hung up on them. “I’ll be back before you know it,” He winked and Ratchet only grumbled in response, Breakdown gave a half-hearted wave but didn’t look up from his task, “What’s the worst that could happen?” He pointed out before Knockout was out the door. 

He quite liked the humans actually, but if Miko tried to eat organic matter in him he would leave her at the school. He did not obey the traffic laws on the way there, he had to obey them with the humans in the car so he was trying to save himself a bit of time. Jasper was a rather boring town, no good places to speed other than the desert. A mother honked at him as he sped past a corner and came into view of the local school. And the sight that greeted him was not at all what he had been expecting. Soundwave and Starscream were there, in broad daylight and they had all three kids rounded up rather nicely. Starscream transformed and housed them all in a container as he flew off with them and just before Soundwave was about to follow the blank visor was turned to him and Knockout burnt the rubber of his tires on the pavement as he peeled out in the opposite direction. 

“Bad news! Get me a groundbridge now!” Knockout demanded into the comms, adjusting his mirror to see Soundwave following him above in his alt mode, and gaining. 

“You are in the middle of town-” 

“And Soundwave doesn’t care about that! He’s going to kill me in the middle of town if you don’t-” His panicked nagging was cut off by a green swirling bridge appearing in front of him suddenly and he drove straight through it and back into base. His tires screeched as he stopped and transformed and the bridge was closed just as fast as it had been opened. 

“What happened? Where are the children?” Ratchet asked, his worry turning to anger fairly quickly. 

“Starscream flew off with them! I was at the end of the street and Starscream and Sounwave were there kidnapping them!” 

The next few minutes were filled with frantic communications between Ratchet and Optimus of the situation and Breakdown was staying out of the way after he had confirmed that Knockout was okay. Another communication signal sounded from the center console and without much thinking Knockout answered, “Yes?” 

“I was expecting Ratchet… Are you that new one? The um… Decepticon?” The female voice asked and Knockout looked back to Ratchet as if the older mech would assist him but he didn’t even so much look up from his current task. 

“Um… yes? May I ask who exactly wants to know?” 

“Sorry- I’m Miss. Darby, Jacks’ mom. I just wanted to know where he was at cause he hadn’t texted me or anything.” 

Knockout froze, “Oh- him. Yes.. let me go see if I can find him.” He muted the call and turned to Ratchet again. “What should I say?” He hissed and Ratchet finally looked up to address him. 

“Tell her that he’s out with Optimus at the moment but we will have him call her when they return. Megatron is trading them for the Omega Keys as we speak. Do not let on that anything is wrong.” 

Knockout steeled himself and unmuted the call, “Miss Darby it seems Jack is out with Optimus, we’ll have him give you a call when we can get a hold of them… Ratchet and I were unaware he had not told you where he was going.” 

“That’s fine then, sometimes he just forgets. Teenagers are like that. It was nice to finally meet you anyways.. Jack told me your name earlier but I’m embarrassed to admit I don’t remember.” 

“It’s Knockout-” Ratchet started mouthing the words ‘hang up’ to him and he began to panic slightly, “-It was nice speaking with you as well but I’m very busy Miss Darby. I will have Jack call you soon goodbye.” And he hung up before the woman could say anything else and Ratchet sighed loudly. 

A loud rumble sounded and all the systems on the main console began to malfunction. A large energy spike was causing the interference and then just as fast as it began it stopped suddenly and the two medics were staring at the console with confusion. Breakdown chimed in as he approached with concern. “Do you think- it was the Omega Lock activating?” 

“I surely hope so.” Ratchet mumbled before activating the comms again and he was advised to open the space bridge for the team.

* * *

Knockout had never quite seen Ratchet so distraught, the information that the Omega Lock was destroyed to save Earth seemed to tip him over the edge and the younger medic and his nurse made himself scarce. Standing off to the side so Ratchet would not attempt to try and rope them into the argument. He agreed that there probably was a better solution to the problem, but it was devastating to realize Cybertron would be staying a dead husk for the foreseeable future. Then the military human was telling Optimus to go outside and everyone seemed to expect the worst. 

“You three stay here and watch the children.” Optimus commanded before the team was off again, and the trio were left standing there again. Ratchet immediately started to grumble and complain to himself and Knockout turned to the humans to hopefully spare them from Ratchet’s wrath. 

“You were not injured at all by Starscream?” He asked, only having basic knowledge of human anatomy but they all shook their heads and he relaxed some. Finding that he had actually been worried over the fleshies made him feel rather disgusted. But, sacrificing their planet for Cybertron would be just as bad as anything Megatron had done. 

“Awww you worried about us doc?” Miko asked, and Knockout gave a huff and rolled his optics good naturedly. 

“No, I’m sure you would’ve annoyed him so much that he would’ve returned at least you in one piece.” Miko gasped and Raf snorted at how offended Miko actually looked. What broke the peace was not Ratchet himself but the sound of gunfire was heard and all three mechs exchanged a rather frightened look between them, ignoring the children’s questions. 

The base was under attack, and as much was confirmed when the team returned. The human military was expected to come but everyone was surprised when Wheeljack’s voice came through the comm. The new plan was to abandon ship, survival was the only priority it seemed. Everyone was to split up and Optimus looked to Breakdown and Knockout questioningly while the humans began to depart with their respective bots. “The safest solution is for everyone to split up-” 

“No. We’re not doing that.” Knockout felt almost bad for cutting the prime off but he would sooner fight the Autobot leader again than let Breakdown go off alone. “We’re not splitting up again, you’re going to send us together.” 

Ratchet grumbled, but Optimus did not comment, and then the groundbridge was fired up and Knockout was grabbing onto his conjunx to drag him along. They went through the groundbridge and ended up somewhere in a clearing of the woods, it was hilly and there were large evergreen trees, it was dusk and the moon was just becoming visible in the sky. The change from the rattling base and booming artillery outside was almost like getting dunked into ice cold water. It was calm out here. Breakdown looked around and stepped out of Knockout’s hold, turning to look him over with an unplaceable look. “So… what’s the plan now, red?” 


End file.
